<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Change Happen by selim_nagisokrov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217195">Making Change Happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/selim_nagisokrov/pseuds/selim_nagisokrov'>selim_nagisokrov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Changes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Omega, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Off-screen Relationship(s), Omega Jared, Past Underage, Pregnancy, Slow Romance, Virgin Jensen, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/selim_nagisokrov/pseuds/selim_nagisokrov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing the failure of his brother’s marriage, Jensen swore he’d end the primitive tradition of selling omegas to the highest bidder and calling the process a ‘marriage’. It all made perfect sense until he met the happily traditional Jared Morgan, nee Padalecki, whose feathers ruffled at the mere thought of omega rights and social change.</p>
<p>Unforeseen events brought them together. For Jensen finding compromise might be the hardest battle he ever fought for an omega's rights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Changes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer</b>: This is a piece of fiction depicting real persons in fictitious situations. All suggestions to real events are purely coincidental. The author is not making any monetary gain off this story's creation.</p>
<hr/>
<p>World Encyclopedia</p>
<p><b>Alpha Males</b>: Born with an external penis, just above the testes is a loose area of skin that fills with blood and knots inside an omega during intercourse. Alpha males do not have uteruses and cannot become pregnant. </p>
<p><b>Alpha Females</b>: Born without external penis, their penis is smaller than their male counterparts and is sheathed inside the vagina until stimulated. Testes are located in the labia majora. They are capable of knotting when at full hardness during sexual intercourses. Alpha females do not have uteruses and cannot become pregnant.</p>
<p><b>Omega Males</b>: Born with an external penis, omega males lack testes which causes their penises to rarely grow past infancy. Omega males have a uterus with functional ovaries during heats through an anal canal (the cervix) that is often closed. Omegas have two heats per year. During heats the cervix dilates as the canal opens. They stop excreting excrement during this time. Omega males are capable of becoming pregnant. Omega males cannot impregnate other omegas regardless of primary gender.</p>
<p><b>Omega females</b>: Born without an external penis, omega females have a typical vagina opening hidden by the labia majora and labia minora. Omega females have a uterus with functional ovaries during heats. They have a cervix opening in both the vagina and anus. During heats they stop excreting excrement. Omega females can become pregnant. Omega females cannot impregnate other omegas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In this world there are no “betas” as a gender. Omegas tend to have feminine pronouns for example they’re the mothers and sisters, sometimes even called daughters. For example, Jared’s older brother will often refer to having two sisters (Omega Jared and Omega Megan). It’s considered liberal to refer to them by their primary sex of boy or girl as they’re traditionally considered by their secondary gender to avoid gender equality.</p>
<p>This world presents like a nuclear family from the 1940s and 1950s in the United States, but their gender roles are considered socially acceptable worldwide. There are liberal movements to push for gender equality and some countries more align with this belief, but it’s a small percentage of the population.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If anyone asked, Jensen’s hero was not his father like he often claimed during presentations, but his brother. Josh had few opportunities in life and yet rose above his station to be a better man than even Jensen could dream of being. In a perfect world, Josh would be a doctor. He’d be invited to the best schools and from there save millions of people by finding the cure for some strange illness. Jensen wished he could be just like Josh.</p><p>Only Josh was an omega and omegas could not be doctors. He couldn’t even be a nurse or a paramedic. He could take a few CPR and first aid classes and he could read every physiology book that was at the library, but few people would trust him to treat their aliments even in a life or death situation. </p><p>Jensen didn’t think it was fair. He often came home with piles of books as a child and would purposely sit with his brother at the kitchen table and let Josh read every assigned page. They would share the burden of homework and sometimes Jensen would leave feeling dumber than when he started as Josh would provide suggestions he hadn’t thought of before.</p><p>Josh was his hero and he aspired to be just like his brother.</p><p>It was a good notion to have his father would say proudly as Jensen used his library card or resources to help his older brother find answers. Josh’s studious behavior made Jensen at least aspire to do something to change the world, starting with treating his omega brother like an equal human. Every milestone he met, he taught to his siblings so they were all on equal ground.</p><p>He would regret always letting his brother go with him to every event in his life. That was how Josh met Jason.</p><p>Jason Mitchell was an older brother of one of Jensen’s classmates. He was in college getting a degree in political science with ambitions of joining the political field. He worked as a staffer for the Dallas Mayor and frequently did PR for the old conservative alpha. He was excellent at his job and made no effort to hide his political ambitions. He knew how to schmooze a room and Josh fell hard for his words.</p><p>Almost immediately he wasn’t interested in going to Sweden or even backpacking across Europe. He dismissed any opportunity to join Jensen at the library. Instead he opted to focus his time and attention to smoothing out his domestic skills. He learned recipes and brought homecooked meals to Jason. He mended the man’s shirts and independently cleaned them from the privacy of his own home.</p><p>After graduation and with a PR position offered by the governor, Jason came over and asked Alan Ackles for his daughter's hand in marriage. </p><p>Jensen had been against it. He didn’t trust the man any more than he trusted the man’s fancy words.</p><p>But Alan believed firmly that his children’s happiness superseded his own values and if Josh would rather become a diligent housewife, he would support his child.</p><p>In the Fall of 1992, Josh Ackles became Omega Mitchell and moved to Austin. </p><p>Almost immediately his contact with his family was cut off and the Ackles only saw their oldest on the television, standing silently in the background next to his husband during the governor’s speeches. They quietly watched as Jason began to push for political offices and promoted himself through his omega’s hosting ability. Josh was never seen without a bright smile and pretty jewels while wearing the latest in omega threads. Always seen, but never heard.</p><p>His husband lost the election. Too inexperienced the political analysists agreed. Maybe next race.</p><p>Josh gave birth to his first child the following year. Instead of staying in Austin, he brought little Anthony to stay with his grandparents. The first week he hid in his old room with the baby and quietly spoke to his husband over the phone each time Jason angrily called.</p><p>He didn’t stay for long. By the third week Jason came and brought him back to Austin without a word to either of the Ackles. The communication between them and their son dried up again until three years later when Jensen, finishing his first semester at UT in Dallas, received a call from Josh begging his little brother to come and get him.</p><p>Every time he closed his eyes he could still see the bruises marring his older brother’s face while counting the ribs that were notably present in Josh’s attempts to starve himself to keep the weight off so Mitchell would find him attractive again. The final straw for Josh had been when Jason, upset that his second run for office was failing after a scandal related to a DUI incident from the previous year, slapped their son. </p><p>It had taken some maneuvering and using every connection he had, but Jensen hid his brother from couch to couch for weeks before the authorities caught him and arrested him for kidnapping. The charges were dismissed when Josh begged Mitchell to reconsider and let him and their son return to the family home in Austin. The minute he was free from jail, Jensen wasted no time putting forth his own evidence before Jason Mitchell and threatening to end the man’s political career if he didn’t release Josh from the marriage and forgo custody of Anthony.</p><p>Mitchell agreed and divorced Josh immediately, remarrying a younger omega more than willing to start a new life as a potential governor’s spouse.</p><p>“How we treat omegas is bullshit,” Jensen argued that night at dinner. “I’m not going to let them abuse half the human population!” </p><p>“Calm down, Jensen.” His father chastised as he helped his wife set the table. </p><p>Jensen watched his parents with careful observation. It had never occurred to him until that moment, at the age of nineteen, that his parents were not traditional. There was no omega chores or alpha chores. There were only expectations. Alan may work outside the home, but he was expected to assist in the kitchen. Donna might be a saint in the house, but she controlled the family purse strings and accounting going so far as the control their investments through Alan’s name. Not one part of how he was raised was traditional. </p><p>“I’m changing my major.” He finally said mid-way through dinner as he helped Tony to more potatoes. The boy stared up at him with doe eyes.</p><p>“I thought we agreed you’d be going into family law. You said you could do a service there.”</p><p>“Well apparently I can’t. It was going to take months for the court to even process our case and by then Josh could have been dead.” Across the table, Josh flinched. His looked small in his baggy clothes and unkempt hair, only half the man he’d been four years ago.  “I’m going to major in social work, minor in business management. Going to do a world of good with a center for omegas. Hire psychologists and teachers and lawyers-”</p><p>“Slow down, Jensen! That’s a lot of dreaming when you have no plans at all!” </p><p>“I have to start somewhere. I checked. There’s one domestic abuse service in Dallas. One! And it’s run by a traditionalist platform that believes it can rehabilitate the omega and send them back to their alpha. They have a seventy percent mortality rate. That’s unacceptable, dad.”</p><p>Alan shook his head. “And I agree, but this is the world we live in. Things take time and change is slow. You have to teach the alphas first to treat their omegas better before you can expect them to treat the omegas as equal, you’re making more promises than you can deliver.”</p><p>“I’m going to do it.”</p><p>“Well I’m not paying for it.”</p><p>“You can keep your money.” Jensen pushed himself up from the table. It didn’t go unnoticed as Josh jumped and made himself smaller at the table. From his highchair, Tony started to cry and reach for his mother. “I can do this all without any of you.”</p><p>He stormed out the front door and prepared to never look back.</p><p>* * *</p><p>He crawled back eventually, once his rage calmed, but not after spending weeks on Chris’ couch trying to figure out how he was going to pay for his upcoming semester while spending his free time at the library learning about how to open a non-profit.</p><p>It didn’t help that Chris had driven him over to his parents and all but kicked him out of his old station wagon with a low growl of, “Work this out and stop being a freeloading asshole.”</p><p>“Cheat! Loser! I hope your dick falls off!” Jensen screamed and shouted after the fading car before he finally found the strength to settle his rage and go back into his childhood home. Mackenzie greeted him at the door, Tony hot on her heels as they played a rousing game of tag throughout the house. From the living room his mother glanced up for a millisecond from her mending.</p><p>“Your father’s in his office.”</p><p>“Like I care.”</p><p>“It was so nice for Chris to watch over you. We should invite him to dinner one of these days. And his boyfriend too, what’s his name, Steph? Shawn?”</p><p>“Steve.” Jensen rolled his eyes at the thought of his two friends from childhood. It had been years before he realized that Steve was an omega. The boy was always outspoken and difficult, demanding to have things his way. As far as he knew Chris probably didn’t even piss unless he got the okay from Steve. “And I think the last thing we need at the dinner table is that ticking time bomb.”</p><p>His mother smiled as she closed off her stitch. “We seem to work just fine with you.”</p><p>Jensen snorted and started up the stairs.</p><p>He found Josh in his bedroom, folding clean clothes. His room was cluttered with his belongings and Tony’s, but he claimed to be happy with the tiny space. Disgust seeped into Jensen’s soul that they couldn’t give Josh everything Mitchell had once promised him. Coming back to the Ackles home after living four years of grandeur in Austin must have been a bitter pill to swallow. </p><p>“I’m sorry for yelling.”</p><p>Josh looked up from the shirt he was folding. “Hm? Oh that? It’s nothing. I know you didn’t mean any of it.” He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments before focusing on the folding again. “Sometimes I worry that I did die there, and this is all a dream,” He finally admitted halfway through the pile of shirts. “I’ll just close my eyes and when I open them all I see is darkness. Then I begin to panic because if I’m not there, who’s going to take care of Tony? If it weren’t for you demanding he give up custodial right, he’d have full claim as alpha and then what? Tony breaks things all the time and Jason would have taken it out on him like he did me so many times.”</p><p>Somewhere in the house Tony crashed into something. They waited patiently for the sound of crying, but when nothing happened, Josh continued to fold. </p><p>“I don’t know if what you did was right or wrong, but it saved us and that’s all that matters to me. I hope you reach your dream to help every omega.” Josh put the clothes down and approached Jensen. He pressed his forehead to his brother’s and softly exhaled. “I’ve got the best little brother in the world.” He finally said, kissing Jensen’s forehead.</p><p>“I’ve got the best older brother.” Jensen smiled as he breathed in his brother’s familiar scent. “I hope you find what you’re looking for one day.”</p><p>Josh smiled. “Plenty of fish in the sea. Right now, I want to focus on me and Tony. I’m taking classes over at the learning annex, dad signed off. Going to work at the daycare.”</p><p>“That sounds fantastic.”</p><p>As he pulled away to return to his chore, Josh contemplated out loud, “They say there’s no place for a used omega. The world only wants fresh ones. Maybe that’s true and my chance of having a marriage dried up with Jason. You know what? That’ll be just fine. I’ll make my own path again and eventually the world will open up for me and Tony.”</p><p>Jensen lowered his gaze. “I got to go speak with dad.”</p><p>“You should.”</p><p>Jensen wandered back down the hall toward his father’s office.</p><p>A week later he was re-enrolled in university, in the social work program. All paid for by Alan Ackles with the flimsy promise to only focus on his schoolwork.</p><p>Jensen kept that promise for three months. </p><p>* * *</p><p>Jensen has seen his father mad on several occasions. Alan usually kept his temper in check, turning off his aggression if his wife or children came into the room, but Jensen saw it more often than the rest of his family. Usually he was the one who had triggered his father’s aggression.</p><p>He had to bite his lip from suggesting his father sit down before he had a heart attack. The man had been pacing back and forth for a good five to ten minutes as he screamed about how irresponsible his son was and definitely wasn’t putting forth a good example to either Mackenzie or Tony about how an alpha – or even an omega, Alan wasn’t known to discriminate -behaved outside the home.</p><p>“You threw a brick in the Alpha-Omega Relations office! A brick!”</p><p>“You have no proof that was me.”</p><p>“Your finger prints were all over the fucking brick!”</p><p>“Alan.”</p><p>Said man paused, taking a deep calming breath before he turned to his friend he’d brought with him to the police department. Jensen offered a smile to the other older gentleman in a pressed suit. He’d been waiting to be introduced to what appeared to be his public defender, but he was starting to second guess the man’s actual legal association based on his familiarity with Alan Ackles. “Sorry, sorry. Jeffrey D. Morgan, this is my fucking stupid, immature son, Jensen. Jensen, this is Jeffrey. He agreed to take your case.”</p><p>“How much is dad paying you?”</p><p>Jeffrey smiled, the sides of his eyes crinkling as he did so. “Absolutely nothing. I have a bleeding heart for young alphas trying to do what they think is right. Let’s take a look at your case and see what we can do. Currently the State of Texas is offering a pretty lenient fine and community service. You were arrested with other protestors at the Alpha-Omega Relations office and tempers were running a little high from the recent local court case on the death of Omega Bennet.”</p><p>“A little?” Jensen scowled. “He’d filed complaints to the Alpha-Omega Relations office a dozen times since his official mating six months ago. The police had been summoned to his residence three times in the week leading to his death. It was a preventable death and the alpha walked away with a fucking fine to the omega’s family. And you think we had our emotions running high? You’re fucking lucky it was only a brick I threw.”</p><p>“Jensen!”</p><p>“Your father has of course agreed to replace the window and the computer you broke. We were able to persuade the prosecuting attorneys that you were not involved with setting their physical files on fire. There will most likely be a probation period to avoid actual jail time if you promise the judge that you learned your lesson. You’re young and in college, you’re involved in a lot of omega-rights programs. A young civil rights activist.”</p><p>Alan finally settled into the second chair, his gaze burning into his son. “He was arrested four months ago when he helped hide his older brother – uh, sister,” he amended quickly, but Jeff only raised a dismissive hand, “From his spouse. They charged him, wrongly I might add, for human trafficking. The charges were dropped.”</p><p>“While it doesn’t look good, there’s nothing in writing on his record. I can see that these charges are not brought up. Different offense and all.”</p><p>Jensen folded his hands together as the two lawyers talked amongst themselves about the upcoming court date. </p><p>“I’m friends with the judge, I can see about pushing his court date up, but he needs to keep his nose clean.” Jeff pushed his chair back. “I wish I could promise a positive outcome to all this, but it’s not your first offense and I’ve seen that wild look before, it definitely won’t be the last. You’re pissed, I get it, but from what your father says it gave you a game plan. Focus on that.”</p><p>“If I sit on my hands, another omega will die.”</p><p>“Another omega will die if you make a foolish mistake and then it’ll be your fault. So you threw a brick, big deal.” Jeff rolled his eyes. “There were fifteen hundred alphas on the street that day, twenty-seven omegas. The minute you threw a brick, the riot escalated into violence. Three of those omegas were gassed by the police when they refused to leave the scene. One had to be taken to the emergency room after slicing her arm on the glass being pushed into the building. That’s four omegas that were hurt because you had to throw a brick.”</p><p>Jensen’s grip tightened on his jeans.</p><p>“Well, let’s hope the next time someone doesn’t die because of a fucking brick.” Jeff stretched his back with a soft moan. “I’ll give you a call later, Alan. Tell Donna I said ‘hi’, won’t you?”</p><p>“Of course. Don’t be a stranger, there’s always a place for you at our table.”</p><p>“I’ll try. Best of luck and I’ll see you two once we know when he needs to appear in court. Remember, nose clean.” He left the room with a bang.</p><p>He couldn’t keep the annoyance from his face. “How’d you meet him?”</p><p>Alan rubbed his hand down his face, exhaustion evident. “He worked in my office ages ago when he first passed the bar exam. I let him shadow me for a few years and taught him the ropes. He usually does tax law, some real estate. It’s been a few years since he worked a criminal case so he promised to do it <i>pro bono</i> since he couldn’t guarantee the outcome, but said it was a pretty open and shut case. I knew a couple of good names, but he’s an old friend and his opinions aren’t as archaic as a few of the guys that offered to take your case.”</p><p>“Seems nice.”</p><p>“Jeff? Yeah, he’s a good guy. Jensen, why did you do it?”</p><p>“I was pissed.”</p><p>“I understand. We all were, but you didn’t see me or Josh hurling bricks into government buildings or rioting in the streets.”</p><p>Jensen rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t a riot. It was a peaceful protest.”</p><p>“Until you threw that brick.”</p><p>Rolling his shoulders, Jensen exhaled. “Did Chris and Steve get arrested?”</p><p>“Chris was. He was released last night because it was shown on video that he was defending his omega. Steve was sent to his father for a firm talking about appropriate omega behavior in public. He was lucky that was the extent of his punishment considering he spit in that officer’s face.”</p><p>“Well that officer shouldn’t have told him to go back into the kitchen. Steve doesn’t belong anywhere near a stove.” Besides it was also pretty sexist considering Steve saw himself as an alpha and not, as his biology dictated, an omega.</p><p>Alan laughed. “True, but the officer was put on administrative leave after he slapped Steve. Apparently, the news team recorded the confrontation between Steve and the officer and public opinion was that Chris was in the right to attack the officer.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Jensen let that all sink in. He’d lost sight of his friends when he’d found the brick from the construction site and hurled it into the glossy window of the Alpha-Omega Relations building, screaming that he thought very little of them and their authoritative power. He had wanted blood looking at the depictions of happy omegas in loving relationships with older alphas, as if that was what actually happened. All he could see in that moment was the images shown in court of omega Joseph Bennett’s body, beat and bruised as he hemorrhaged to death on the floor of his condo while his alpha drank himself into a stupor in front of the television.</p><p>“Maybe you should volunteer at one of the omega annex learning centers?” Alan tapped the table, his attention on the metal door in the corner. “Just to keep you out of trouble while still letting you help. They’re always looking for people willing to teach classes. You were great with Josh growing up, helping him study your textbooks.”</p><p>“Maybe,” murmured Jensen.</p><p>“Focus on your classes, talk with your department head for opportunities to help omegas in the community. Maybe back off from your clubs for a few weeks while things settle.” Alan lifted himself from the chair. “You can go see Grandma Beatrice, she is always saying you kids don’t visit enough. She lives in the omega community and I’m sure she’d be happy to introduce you to the other omegas.”</p><p>“That sounds… good.” Jensen watched his father knock on the door. “Dad, when do I get out of here?”</p><p>“I’ll know as soon as Jeff gets back with me. Sit tight.” The door opened and the unsavory alpha cop glared at Alan before turning his gaze on Jensen. “And Jensen, I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too, dad.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>He saw Jeff again later that week while out on bail. The older alpha visited the college campus and had taken up shop at the small café in the commons, his work and pager in front of him as he shuffled through paperwork seemingly annoyed with Jensen even thinking about showing up at his meeting five minutes late. </p><p>“I was in class,” the younger male chimed as he sat across from his lawyer. “You wouldn’t happened to have got me one of those, would ya?”</p><p>“If you were here on time I would have offered, but being as you were late – no. The prosecution didn’t want to drop the fact that this is your second disturbance with an omega, but the judge dismissed the evidence since it was never brought to trial. He refuses to let you go for escalating the riot, however. The prosecution is painting you as a public menace but to avoid another counter-culture emergence he doesn’t want to parade this shit show in the media. People are happy blaming the movement as the wrong move for our society. They’re throwing as much bad PR against you to make you the instigator.”</p><p>Jensen scowled. “So, what, the real reason behind that riot is just going to disappear?”</p><p>“If Mayor Thompson has his way, yes. There’s a rift in the new generation of alphas. Right now, it was fifteen hundred alphas and omegas. Next time could be more.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.”</p><p>“Overzealousness could blow up in your face. Do you know why every Omegas Rights Movement has failed in the past? Because one gung-ho figurehead fucked it up for the group as a whole.” Taking a sip of his cooling coffee, Jeff tossed an old textbook on the table from his bag. “The Traditionalists love when there’s infighting in any civil rights movement. There’re two sides, two strategies. Your father’s is a slow progression. Silently changing the laws, practices, and mannerisms. It doesn’t happen overnight and it’s slow to spread. The other is your approach, destroying the infrastructure and freeing those with no power. The question I want to ask you is: then what? Your father’s approach didn’t save Josh. I know about his marriage. His sudden interest in being a traditional omega to make a boy happy.”</p><p>“My approach worked.” Jensen tilted his head back.</p><p>“As of the night of the riot, there were seventy-eight known incidents of domestic disputes. Sixteen hospitalizations. Two deaths. The alphas wanted to remind their omegas of their place in the home. The media reported none of it. The Dallas Morning News reported that omegas interviewed were happy with their living conditions and appalled that some alphas would attempt to take their choice to be homemakers away from them.” Jeff tapped the papers in front of him. “You’re the villain in all this.”</p><p>Taking the paperwork from his lawyer, Jensen flipped through the pages, reading the numbers Jeff’s team was able to find from various hospitals across Dallas. No charges from any omega sent to the hospital by their alpha was reported and each one was written off by the doctor as a disagreement at home and omega’s stepping out of line.</p><p>“This isn’t the battle you want right now, Jensen,” Jeff continued. “You want to save them, but you’re approaching it all wrong. Read the books, learn the history, create your center that provides services. That’s how you save the omegas.”</p><p>“What do I need to do?” Jensen whispered.</p><p>“Appear in court and apologize about the behavior. Let them label you this time as just a young, wild alpha with more hormones than common sense.”</p><p>Snorting, Jensen tossed the pages back on the table. “Why don’t you just tell me to lay down and die.”</p><p>“Okay. Lay down and die.”</p><p>Green eyes met brown and Jensen broke the staring contest first with a loud laugh. “Fine, you win. I’m not going to stop fighting for them, but I’ll be more discrete.”</p><p>Jeff sighed. “You say this, but I feel like I’m going to be seeing a lot more of you.”</p><p>“Maybe you will, maybe you won’t.”</p><p>“You have court the last Tuesday this month. Dress to impress and look properly chastised.” Jeff gathered his things and tossed them in his bag. “I’ll see you then.”</p><p>Jensen nodded, waving a dismissive hand as he sorted through the copies of paperwork left for him while making plans to call his dad later to review what he needed to know before his case went before the judge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re fucking kidding me.”</p><p>Jeffrey D. Morgan’s gaze remained focused on the younger male as he rose to his feet, any illusion of the meeting being laid back disappearing. “When have I ever fucked around with you, kid? I’m done here.”</p><p>“You’ve seen everything we’ve done to help omegas. You see how the system is fucked up! How could you even think it’s a good idea to sign up for the program?” Slamming his hands on the secondhand desk that had been placed in his private office, Jensen leaned his weight forward. “You’re a fucking hypocrite!”</p><p>“This was always your battle, Jensen, not mine.” The older man waved his hand to indicate the office. “I’m glad you got to this point and I do agree, the system is fucked up, but we all have to do what we have to do.”</p><p>Growling, Jensen shook his head. “Is this about that stupid partnership? Are they pushing you to mate just so you can have your name in gold letters on their building?”</p><p>“This has nothing to do with that, brat.” Jeff returned the growl. “If it’s not me then it’s someone else. At least I can save one omega from the current system we have. One child will be watched out for and given every opportunity I can afford. You should be kissing my boots.”</p><p>“As if. You just want a warm hole to plug and fill with kids. You’re just like them. You think you’re better than those alphas in the program but you’re just like them. You’re turning a human being into a status symbol. He had no choice.”</p><p>With a shake of his head the oldest alpha fixed his suit jacket. “You wouldn’t understand. Not every alpha is like Mitchell. Your dad isn’t. I’m not.” He exhaled sharply, the fight leaving his stiff shoulders. “We can’t all be like you. You’re right, I have a biological need to see myself in another generation and this is the best way I could think of helping.”</p><p>“Then take a widowed omega from the communities!” Jensen stomach flipped. He’d spent a better portion of the last three weeks in those communities providing basic needs to mothers and their children that weren’t being provided by the government while listening to sob stories about how extra money was earned by selling themselves to young alphas wanting to pop a knot inside a body without commitment. In front of him were seven files for local businesses willing to open up positions to those very omegas to provide work for minimum wage. </p><p>Jeff shook his head. “A lot of them have trusts made by their previous alphas and they have you watching out for them. They don’t get much but they’re at least treated like citizens rather than commodities. No, the real threat are those children put in the program and sold to the highest bidder who is just going to treat them like an object. I can’t save them all but I can at least give one kid the promised good life his or her parent signed them up for.”</p><p>“You’re no different than them,” Jensen seethed. </p><p>“I’m not going to fight you on this. I sent an invite to the wedding to your father. I ask that you don’t show.” Jeff left the small office, not without giving two small envelopes to Josh.</p><p>Once the alpha was gone, Josh made his way into Jensen’s office. “It’s actually pretty sweet.”</p><p>“Don’t be fooled.”</p><p>“I’m not.” Josh snapped the wax seal and looked over the beautiful card. “His name’s Jared Padalecki. He’s very handsome.” He tilted the card toward his younger brother, letting Jensen get a glimpse of a dimpled <i>child</i> dressed in a soccer uniform. “And he could have had someone a lot worse than Jeff. Jeff’s always been good to me so I know he’ll be delightful with this kid.”</p><p>Jensen snorted. “How would you feel if Tony was sixteen and you were arranging his fucking wedding so he could be pregnant before the end of the year.”</p><p>That made Josh twitch, but the man pushed down any observable emotions. “That’s different. I’d rather teach Tony to be a good alpha like dad taught you. He might one day have to choose from the program or might stumble on a pretty omega in the neighborhood and I’d sleep better at night knowing I taught my son to treat the omega with respect.” Settling in the chair abandoned by the lawyer only minutes before, Josh adjusted his stiff shoulders. “Dad isn’t wrong, Jensen. As long as the system is as it is, you’re never going to make headway saving individual omegas after the fact. Sometimes it takes good alphas to take care of omegas raised by the outdated system. Jeff will teach this omega to stand up for himself inside their marriage.”</p><p>“Or it could be like your marriage.”</p><p>“I don’t think Jeff could ever be like Jason.”</p><p>“You didn’t think Jason could be like Jason.”</p><p>Josh closed his eyes. “So is it my fault now that my relationship with Jason became so bad?”</p><p>Clambering out of his chair, Jensen rushed to the other side of the desk to wrap his arms around his older brother and pull the omega into a firm hug. “Never. You were perfect.” He breathed deep into his brother’s hair, enjoying the scent of cucumbers. “It’s what I worry about though. Dad taught you to stand up for yourself, but in the end you changed who you were to be what Mitchell wanted. Every omega I’ve worked with has remolded themselves into something that isn’t them.”</p><p>“Jeff won’t let him. Jeff’s like dad – he’ll push to make this kid a shining example of his full personality.” Josh rubbed his nose against his brother’s creased shirt. “Jensen, just let Jeff go. I promise you - him and Jared will be fine.” He held up the other envelope that the lawyer had left them. “And he didn’t leave us high and dry, a couple of others from his firm agreed to work with us.”</p><p>He didn’t bother taking the letter or even looking over the names as Josh tucked the referral into the ‘to do’ folder on the alpha’s desk. Knowing he wasn’t going to get anymore work done that evening, Jensen grabbed his keys and followed Josh out of the building.</p><p>The Omega Center was an old warehouse in the industrial side of Dallas he’d been lucky to secure during an auction. He’d emptied the funds his grandfather had left him to purchase and renovate the building, giving it a fresh coat of paint and allowing it to feel more open while it was designed to home at most twenty omegas. At the front desk, the security officer – a meek alpha with a face only his mother could love – didn’t even bother looking up from the portable television he’d dragged into the office for night shift. </p><p>“Lock up, Travis. One guest per night per omega, check those license. I still don’t know how Betsy’s alpha got in and I don’t want another fuck up.” Jensen scrawled his name on the employee sign-in pages, checking his watch for the time. Josh followed suit.</p><p>“You’re doing fine,” The omega chimed, “He’s just been trying to get Betsy to come back to the center.”</p><p>Travis flinched. “I’m still so sorry about that. Everything looked legit. She’ll be okay, won’t she?”</p><p>Jensen’s jaw clenched, but he forced his features to relax. “Betsy will be fine. I got a couple of friends with the police department doing wellness checks on their off time and are patched in for any domestic disputes in her neighborhood. Unless she comes back, that’s the best we can do without overstepping. Live and learn. Call me if anything comes up, but I’m sure it’ll be a quiet night.”</p><p>“Will do, Boss.”</p><p>Jensen held open the glass doors to the center for Josh. Immediately both tucked their coats tightly around them as a breezy wind rushed past and Jensen fought the urge to childishly run to his beat-up car and leave Josh in the dust. “Did mom say what she was making for dinner tonight?”</p><p>“Dad’s cooking.” Josh waited at the passenger side and Jensen tucked himself in and reached to undo the lock. It took a few minutes for the car to heat up and he begged for the vehicle to keep running as it chugged roughly under the hood. It had been a gift from his father in high school and already it was on its last legs as if Jensen would be able to buy a new – or even used – car when he gave nearly all of his paychecks from the butcher shop to The Omega Center. What funds the center was able to secure from donors went directly back to maintenance and other employees that worked the halls. Jensen didn’t feel right cutting himself a check even though the accountant continuously assured him that it would be legal to do so.</p><p>“So I’m just going to leave you at the curb and go to Chris’.”</p><p>“It’s been a few weeks since you crawled to dad begging for money. He misses you.”</p><p>“I do more than beg for money.”</p><p>“Well, you mooch off your nephew.” Josh chuckled.</p><p>With fake indignation, Jensen crinkled his nose. “He gave me that lollipop, I’ll have you know. And it was pina colada. I was saving him from flavor hell.”</p><p>“My hero.” Josh grinned as he stretched across the passenger footwell, nearly untucking his feet from his dress shoes. “You’re really upset about this.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“That Jeff is getting married.” His brother leaned in, a playful smile taking his face as he wiggled his brows. “Did Jen-Jen have a crush-crush?”</p><p>“Don’t make me sick!” Jensen pushed his hand to Josh’s forehead and pushed his brother away. “I did not have a crush on Jeff. He was my lawyer.” He scratched at his nose as he watched the traffic. He’d been in a habit to take the backroads from the industrial side of Dallas in the south to the northern community of Richardson. He didn’t mind taking the freeway, but of late he wasn’t trusting the durability of his car and he hated the thought of having to beg his dad for more repairs.</p><p>Immediately he began to think of expenses he could drop in hopes of saving some extra money to get another vehicle. It was hard to imagine what he spent money on when he realized the last thing he’d purchased himself was over a month ago and that had been a few new pairs of underwear from the dollar store near Chris’ home where he often couch surfed to avoid having to rent an apartment. </p><p>Failure to launch, his parent’s neighbors often whispered. A lot of people had high hopes from Jensen and from appearances he hadn’t made it.</p><p>His family home was quiet when he pulled into the driveway. “Sure you don’t want to come in?” Josh asked as he opened the passenger side door.</p><p>Jensen averted his gaze. “Not today. I’ve got to go see Chris and Steve and discuss what to do about the center. Want me to pick you up for work tomorrow?”</p><p>“I’ll take the bus. We have a plumber coming out tomorrow and I promised to be home to let them in.” Josh closed the door and with one final wave, disappeared into the house.</p><p>* *  *</p><p>Jared was a kid. </p><p>Almost two weeks after his marriage, Jeffrey Morgan brought his omega to the stores he frequented, showing off the boy under the guise of introduction. He was sixteen with pretty dimples and eyes that changed with his mood. They were a light brown speckled with gold at that moment as the child listened attentively to Jeff explaining his usual order at the market as well as their food budget. Matthew, the owner, was all smiles as he welcomed the newest omega into the community and explained the history of his store and his history with Jeff from the time they had both been in college as roommates.</p><p>Jensen tried to pretend he was focused on preparing Danneel Smith’s latest order. He kept his ear sharp as the small, shy voice spoke, “…From San Antonio. Mom usually bought our food from the big store, meats from the local market. We never had a butcher window.”</p><p>“My brother-in-law owns a couple of farms across Texas and Oklahoma so I usually order from him,” Matthew laughed. “The meat is usually processed from one of his companies, but we do the cutting our selves to get rid of the excess fat. I’ve cut out a few middlemen that way so you’ll get some fine cuts at a fraction of the price you would at the local Wal-Mart. Our butcher is also pretty knowledgeable about the best herbs and spices to go with your cut, always ask if you’re looking to try something new. Jensen! Jeff brought his lovely omega in, come greet him!”</p><p>Removing his gloves, Jensen washed his hands and arms to make certain there were no traces of the current work he was doing on either his skin or his apron before he approached his boss and ex-lawyer. The moment he stood next to Matthew, he could hear the man hiss near him, “And none of your funny business.”</p><p>Jensen smiled. “It’s lovely to meet you,” He wanted to say  Jared, to rub it into Jeff’s arrogant face that he knew about his omega and would happily treat the boy like the human he was, but he couldn’t afford to lose this job. Matthew put up with a lot of his antics. He continued with a polite, “Omega Morgan.”</p><p>It didn’t slip past him that the child preened at the name and tightened his hold on Jeff’s arm. Still in the newlywed phase the boy was on a cloud nine and couldn’t see the evil about being married to an older gentleman, even a snake like Jeffrey.</p><p>“Jared, this is Jensen Ackles.” Jeff touched the teen’s hand, his warm voice edged with cool indifference. “I don’t mean to cut this all short, but I still need to take Jared to the bank and have him added to my accounts. Give my love to your beautiful omega, Matthew. Jensen.” Jeff led Jared back down the aisle, talking lowly with more animation than he’d had in Jensen’s presence.</p><p>“Good kid.” Matthew chimed. “I hope you leave them alone.”</p><p>“You know as well as I do how fucked up this all is.” Jensen scowled. “He’s as old as your kid.”</p><p>“Jensen.” Matthew’s tone dropped a level, into warning. “I told you about Henry in strict confidence.”</p><p>“You’re right, I apologize. I need to get back and finish this order. It’s a waste. Danneel is just going to over season it and Samantha is just going to turn it into charcoal.” He moved back to his workstation, redressing his hands. </p><p>He saw Jared again the next week on his first attempt at buying groceries for the week. The boy looked like a small fish in a big world, holding up a menu plan and breaking down each menu item to what was needed while comparing it to what he remembered was already in his alpha’s home. He’d been shy and uncertain about everything as he approached Jensen’s butcher window with his order.</p><p>After years of being Jeff’s preferred butcher and preparing the man’s meat consumption, Jensen was a little surprised at the variety the omega was purchasing. The surprise was quickly pushed down with fear since it wasn’t the first time he’d seen a well meaning omega try to feed their spouse better only to be beaten to avoid expressing any opinion. The number of True Texan Alphas in the area was alarming.</p><p>“…And I noticed you had some salmon steaks last week, I think twelve ounces should do.” The omega looked up from his list as Jensen scribbled the order unnecessarily on his order pad. “I can pick up the meat next Tuesday.”</p><p>“I have most of this in stock today. I can get it filled while you’re finishing your shopping.” Jensen tucked the pen into his apron pocket. “And how are things with Jeff?”</p><p>The boy blushed. “T-they’re good, thank you for asking.” </p><p>“I’ve never seen Jeff order salmon before. Quite adventurous he’s becoming.”</p><p>That made the boy smile, still with hunched shoulders and an effort to make himself appear smaller than he really was. Jensen wasn’t a doctor but he could tell the omega still had several inches left to grow if his broad shoulders and big hands were anything to go by. It was nature’s cruel joke to turn such a large boy into an omega. “Jeff said he prefers steaks, but I want to put some more fish in his diet. Mom taught me a great salmon steak recipe that goes well on a bed of rice.”</p><p>Jensen nodded. “Jeff’s a lucky man.” He packaged three of his largest cuts of steak, some ground beef, a few chicken breasts and thighs, and a couple of salmon steaks. The omega didn’t seem to notice that the scale didn’t reflect the ordered amounts and Jensen knew if Matthew saw how much he was undercharging he’d have a field day on Jensen’s ass. </p><p>As Jared reached for the completed orders, Jensen took the time to professionally canvas pale skin and check for any concerning marks. The only thing that was questionable was a slight pinkness to the boy’s wrist. His left one was covered with a plastic watch with some cartoon character but it likely shared an identical mark. Immediately the omega realized where Jensen was looking and quickly brought his hands, attempting to hide them in his pockets as he blushed.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>He’d kill Jeff.</p><p>“Yes, thank you, have a good day.” The boy turned his cart and order and left, never looking back. Jensen groaned when he realized he forgot to slip his business card into the boy’s packaging.</p><p>Only the next time he saw the boy he forgot again. At the time Jared had been shopping with a few girls from his neighborhood – Danneel Smith being one. He didn’t want to spook the boy in front of his friends, particularly since he was familiar with the omegas in the group. They were sweet, but the lot was a gaggle of gossips that had turned him into a creeper that required three visits from concerned local law enforcement officers.</p><p>Jared went missing around June for nearly a week, with only a few sightings of Jeff in town as he ran errands. It was all very strange since, if married in April then the teen’s next heat wouldn’t be until October or November. Jensen chided himself for even tracking the boy’s heat cycles since it was not his business unless an omega found themselves in a sensitive situation in the community.</p><p>And Jensen Ackles was a gentleman first and foremost, always keeping some omega hygienic products behind the counter much to Matthew’s chagrin.</p><p>The boy returned shortly after Independence Day to put in some orders for meats to restock his freezer. They had talked for barely five minutes, Jensen trying to ease the tension with talk about his nephew and the latest trends. He didn’t know what had happened that week but he made certain that Jared walked away with his business card.</p><p>It was weeks before he saw the omega again.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“We cannot thank you enough for your generous donation, Mr. Wyatt.” Jensen shook the alpha’s hand overenthusiastically. </p><p>Mr. Wyatt accepted his excitement with a cool smile that didn’t nearly meet his eyes. “I should thank you for your hard work. Allison spoke about you and your center so much.”</p><p>“She was a wonderful girl.” Jensen sobered appropriately, dropping his gaze to the table as his hands fiddled with the cloth napkin. “We will miss her presence. She was always smiling when she came in and would help in the kitchens. An angel.”</p><p>“She was that.” Wyatt ran his big hand down his face. The wear was loud on his face with grey lines working along the edges of aging skin. “She wasn’t my little one, but when Oliver brought her home I was ready to adopt her into the family. I was sure I could find her a good alpha.” The last was said with a dry laugh at a joke he’d probably told hundreds of times that week. </p><p>Jensen dropped his gaze, instinctively uncomfortable about the display of emotion on the older alpha’s face as his eyes watered. In seconds, the man reclaimed his blank expression. “Anything we can do to help other families in this area, I will do my part to help. I have been speaking with my dear friend – John Walters – about your center and the work for omegas. He’s involved in the Omega Rights Movement and I would love it if we could have a meeting together to discuss the future of not only the center, but of the current movement.”</p><p>John Walters was a well-known advocate for the ORG – Omega Rights Group. Jensen had made many attempts to reach out to the politician but was always brushed away by the man’s communications department as being too busy to work with a small organization like the Omega Center. Years of cynicism had made Jensen brush the man’s indifference aside as playing up for the camera without any real care for those affected. </p><p>“That would be,” He trailed off, surprise causing his stomach to flip. Regardless of how he felt about the politician, John Walters was a name he needed in his back pocket to secure more donors. It also helped that last he’d read, a certain Jason Mitchell couldn’t stand the ORG or it’s front man. It gave him sick pleasure to twist the knife in his ex-brother-in-law. “Wonderful,” he finally tacked on, letting the real excitement leak onto his face.</p><p>Wyatt drained the last of his sweet tea. “It is the least I can do in memory of Allison and Oliver.” He reached into his briefcase, pulling out a familiar envelope of developed pictures. Seeing developed photos, particularly when talking about omegas, always made Jensen’s stomach roll since it could go one of two ways. “This is their legacy.”</p><p>The older alpha opened the envelope and began to hand Jensen one glossy photo after another. A beautiful blue eyed, curly blond haired girl stared at him. She was missing a tooth from the biggest smile that could ever exist as she prepared to swing under a giant oak tree. “She’s beautiful.” Jensen gazed over each photo, committing to memory the child that had Allison’s eyes and what appeared to be the Wyatt nose.</p><p>“My little Gracie. My only grandchild.”</p><p>Oliver had been his only son. An alpha that, until a week ago, worked as an accountant for a large firm to support his new family. He’d come from money but how he lived his life didn’t show it. In fact, instead of waiting to participate in the Alpha Omega Relations Program after securing a job after college, Oliver had met the prettiest omega he’d ‘ever laid his eyes on’ (according to him by various sources) when he’d been bitten by her dog. It had been a whirlwind romance that had him wanting to prove that he could support the love of his life on his own merits. He’d cut himself off from his family fortune and took any job that would hire him. He bought Allison a home in a growing neighborhood and drove a used car that he could afford. He refused any handouts from his father demanding that the man place it all in a trust to support his own mother for the eventuality that she’d be on her own.</p><p>They were happy with Allison donating her time to work at the center. She didn’t really discuss her home life with Jensen, whom she had known from church and was a sibling of one of his schoolmates. If Jensen had known her decision to marry outside the Alpha Omega Relations Program had put strain on her relationship with her father, he would have set up supports immediately.</p><p>He would have warned someone before a happy couple’s life was ended by an angry alpha that lost his chance to sell his child’s virginity to the highest bidder.</p><p>“She was at my place.” Wyatt answered the unasked question. “Oliver was taking Allison out to dinner when her dad called to say he wanted to talk to them. They had thought things were looking up and that he was ready to support their marriage for the first time in six years. Oliver just wanted our families to coexist.” </p><p>One bullet between the eyes. Oliver hadn’t seen it coming. Allison had tried to run and had bled out on the front porch while her father attempted to call the Wyatt’s to have them bring Gracie down. A scared neighbor had finally called it in by the third shot that had killed Allison’s mother.</p><p>“Gracie deserves the world. I want her to go to college and choose to marry whomever she wants. I want to know that there are people out there that will make sure she has every opportunity when I can’t be there.” Wyatt shuffled through each picture, smiling to himself and he took in the last piece of his son. “I’ll call you as soon as John is available and we can have a meet up at the center. I want to show him everything you’re doing.”</p><p>“Thank you for your help, Mr. Wyatt.” Jensen took the man’s hand one last time and as he shook he gave it a comforting squeeze. “And I hope that by the time Gracie is sixteen, she doesn’t need my help.”</p><p>“You’re still a kid, boy. It’ll take a miracle to make those bastards in our elected offices change the laws. John is our best bet on getting started. He’s got a few congressional alphas in his hands and I hear those northern states are already doing their part for the system. Texas just has to be whipped a few times to start moving. We’re a slow horse.”</p><p>“Very much true, I’ve learned.” Jensen stood up after the man, accepting one more shake of the hand and sluggish nod before Wyatt left the building. He tried not to look down at the check still on the table for over two hundred thousand. It was a very generous donation that would keep their doors open for at least half the year by itself. And if they secured the assistance from Walters there was always a chance that the program could move into government assistance rather than just donations.</p><p>Jensen paid for his side salad quietly, ignoring the pang in his belly that wanted something more substantial. </p><p><i>“Chad! I’m not talking about that!”</i> Came a cry from the front patio. </p><p>Jensen’s trained eye focused on the open patio partition that showed a side view of patrons eating outside. There, with his back turned to the inside, was the familiar dark hair that was growing down to the shoulders. Jared Morgan. Jensen felt his stomach do flips as he watched the boy look around the patio before ducking his head to whisper quietly to the other person across from him. </p><p>A few seconds later the teen stuffed a sandwich into his mouth. Jensen quietly approached the wide arching doors, getting a better view of the omega and his friend.</p><p>Jared looked healthy. From what he understood the boy had been opting to place orders over the phone with the morning shift and come in on days Jensen didn’t work. He’d tried changing the schedule but Matthew had pulled him aside and warned him that Jeff had been complaining about his interest in the omega. Since then he’d been trying to keep a low profile once more which meant trying to forget hazel eyes that changed color depending on his mood.</p><p>Jared was smiling as he shared his French fries with his friend and Jensen could only quietly watch as the two chatted quietly to each other, unaware of their voyeur. He waited quietly until they were finishing up a dessert before coming forward to stop the whispers from the waitstaff. “Jared Morgan! What a pleasant surprise!” He faked great cheer as he made his way onto the patio. It gave him a better look at both omegas.</p><p>Whereas Jared looked healthy, even happy, his friend was the opposite. Fake tanned skin stretched over sharp bones that were made to be featured in tight, beautiful clothes. It was designed to cover an ugly picture of an omega out of his element and trying to fake it for everyone watching. This was an omega that had seen the horrors of mateship and judging by the stroller next to him, had paid the price of an expensive marriage.</p><p>He also knew looking into those hungry eyes, nothing he said could make the teen give up the riches of his new position. Obviously the boy wasn’t happy, but he’d claw and bite at the thought of being removed from it.</p><p>“And a friend! Even better! I haven’t heard from you since just after Independence Day, Jeff’s not been keeping you locked up has he?” He tried to make it a joke, but he couldn’t help inspect skin for any loss of color or new red marks around the wrist. Nothing appeared out of place. In fact the boy seemed almost tanned naturally. It was a good look.</p><p>“N-no, I’ve just been really busy.” Jared averted his gaze. “Oh!” He suddenly shot up. “Um, this is my friend from San Antonio, Chad. He just had a baby and I’ve been up here helping.” He nodded his head. </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you!” Jensen took Chad’s hand and shook it. No calluses or bruising, but there was a definite lack of tan lines on his finger. Not someone who made a habit of wearing his wedding band. “I’m glad Jared has some friends up here watching out for him.”</p><p>The other omega purred seductively. “Jared, you didn’t mention you had such a nice <i>alpha</i> out in Plano. Wherever did you two meet?”</p><p>It was not lost of Jensen the lewdness and assumption behind the question. It wasn’t the first time he’d been accused of sleeping with married omegas and as long as he did his job, it certainly wouldn’t be the last. </p><p>Jared hissed at his friend, defending the sanctity of his marriage. “It’s not like that, Chad.”</p><p>Jensen changed the subject to avoid the suddenly feisty omega combusting from the heat in his cheeks. “I was just worried when I hadn’t seen you for a while. You didn’t lose my card, I hope.” He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a business card. </p><p>The teen dismissed the card offer. “No, I didn’t lose it. I just don’t need it. Thank you, Alpha Ackles.” The formal title made his throat catch. He knew Jared was a traditionalist, but it never annoyed him more than when the omega presented that fact to him. “…But I’m quite content with my current life plan and have no plans of calling <i>you</i>.” He called the server over for his bill, golden eyes never leaving the alpha.</p><p>Jensen immediately moved onto his spiel about the services his center provided, including the newest program that Steve was starting with teaching omegas how to use a computer. </p><p>“I’m good.” Jared growled. “If I want to learn, the annex teaches those classes.”</p><p>It really didn’t, but Jensen didn’t push this out loud. It seemed he’d hit something in the once shy omega and he was eager to continue prodding that topic to see more of what was the real Jared Morgan. </p><p>He wanted to put this new image in the limelight and show off how much a forced concept had destroyed the teen’s real personality.</p><p>Instead Jensen apologized. “I’m told I’m a bit forceful in my approach, but I really do worry.” He half-apologized as he offered the card instead to Chad who seemed to need it more than Jared did. The boy readily accepted it although he did raise his brow in confusion that Jensen assumed <i>his</i> home life wasn’t good. “We serve the Dallas region.” He reassured the omega.</p><p>“Err, thank you?” Chad shifted the card between his fingers with uncertainty before Jared ushered the two out and as far away from Jensen.</p><p>The alpha could only smile as he watched their forms disappear into the crowds.</p><p>At least he knew under all that meek omega behavior was a powerful personality. It gave him something to work with that Jeff couldn’t control.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Since his encounter with Jared at the restaurant, Jensen had only seen Jeff once when the man stormed in and demanded he stop trying to talk to Jared. “You’re making him uncomfortable. Can’t you just live with the fact that an omega is happy in a traditional marriage?”</p><p>Jensen had made a childish point to ignore the alpha as he cut wedges of meat with more force than necessary.</p><p>He could only wait, trying to reschedule his times at the shop for when Jared came in to pick up his meat orders. Those few times he succeeded earned him the most hateful glare as a stiff reminder that the omega was incredibly happy before flouncing off with a childish rage. It was a bit of a win because no matter what he said, the omega always came back to put his orders in and always battled wits with Jensen.</p><p>And no matter how angry he was with Jensen, he still had the instilled politeness to accept assistance even when Jensen offered to help Jared and Danneel bring home Christmas decorations including a large tree box that the buses wouldn’t let Jared cart home.</p><p>For every argument between the two, he saw a pleasant smile that would steal the corner of Jared’s lips when he thought the other alpha wasn’t looking. Sometimes he even inquired about the specifics of Jensen’s job without going too much into detail about inquiring about omegas leaving their mateship and the legality in doing so under the Alpha Omega Relations Program.</p><p>While it wasn’t explicitly said, Jensen knew it was for his friend Chad and he often dropped the other omega’s name in their conversations. It made Jared relax and open up more willingly.</p><p>February came with a snap of cold weather. Jensen leaned against the meat counter watching the shoppers as he waited for any sign of the tall omega so that he could bring up the possibility of Chad coming down to The Omega Center and talking with one of his volunteer counselors.</p><p>Behind him, Byson was prepping meat to go into the display. A couple of orders that were made but never picked up as well as a few other cuts Jensen had made that morning during their rush. “Morgan never came to pick up his order. Strange.”</p><p>Jensen jumped. “When was he supposed to get it?”</p><p>“He put it in last Friday with his alpha. Guess they were planning to celebrate something. These are some expensive cuts, don’t think anyone is going to willingly just take it from the display. Such a damn waste.”</p><p>“Have you called to remind them of their order?” Jensen went through the rolodex of client names until he pulled out Morgan. At Byson’s eye roll, he took the handheld and called.</p><p>The answering machine picked up.</p><p>“Trust me, I did that yesterday when he was supposed to pick up. They’ve been late before, but usually if the omega doesn’t get out here, then Alpha Morgan does.” Byson placed it in the bin to roll out onto the floor. Jensen snagged it back.</p><p>“I’ll bring it to them. Do a wellness check.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Byson rolled the cart out the side. “One of these days an alpha is going to fill you with buckshot and I’m going to stand back and laugh.”</p><p>“It’s only scary when it fires near your head. Just don’t look and run fast.” Jensen placed the meat back into the freezer.</p><p>After his shift, he paid for the meat with what little was left in his account from his allowance. If anything, Jeff would probably pay him back while apologizing for forgetting to pick up the order. He might not have been on good terms with the older alpha, but they could at least be civil when it came to their work.</p><p>The neighborhood Jared lived in was quiet when Jensen pulled up to the large two story home he’d only visited a handful of times since meeting the lawyer. In front of the house were several cars, all sleek and expensive. Jensen nervously shut the door to his own beat-up vehicle as he made his way to the front door, trying to see inside. Three knocks and he waited, stepping back to look up at the second story as if that would provide him some answers.</p><p>No one came immediately and he was forced to knock again.</p><p>Finally an omega female answered, dressed in black. She reminded Jensen of Jared with dark eyes and brown hair that laid limply over her shoulders. She gave him a blank, appraising once over. “Can I help you?” She finally asked after some time.</p><p>Jensen held up the meat package. “Ja-Omega Morgan forgot to pick up his order.”</p><p>“I wasn’t aware they delivered groceries.”</p><p>“Err, we don’t usually, but it’s very unlike… Omega Morgan… to not pick up his orders. He’s been very consistent the last year.”</p><p>“Jared is that. Consistent.” The woman faded off. “Come in. He’s in the sitting room.” She led him into the house. There were people scattered between the sitting room and living room, meandering together while all dressed in black formal attire. In the sitting room, sitting on the couch was Jared. Chad was sitting next to him holding his hand as he faced an empty chair that Jensen knew was Jeff’s having seen the man sit there on a few occasions he did a home visit to prep for a court date.</p><p>“Jared, sweetie. This man says he has your order from the store.” The woman came upon the omega, running her fingers through greasy brown hair.</p><p>Jared flinched, looking up and at Jensen. “Oh, um, right I forgot.” He scrambled to his feet and drifted toward the desk in the corner where he moved around a pile of mail and files that had been forgotten there until he came up with his wallet. “How much do I owe you?”</p><p>“Jared, what happened?” Jensen looked around, trying to spot Jeff. Had Jeff’s mother passed? She was in her sixties if he remembered, but no one had mentioned any ailing health. </p><p>The omega choked, turning to the desk and leaning forward. One hand fell on his stomach as he tried to control his shaking shoulders. Jensen approached the boy, running a hand down the boy’s back until the omega was able to control his emotions again. “J-Jeff.”</p><p>Jensen’s world froze as he looked around the house. Jeff’s empty chair seemed cold and forgotten without its owner. It seemed a lot of the alphas present were avoiding sitting in the seat, giving it a wide berth as they moved between groups. Samantha Smith stood in the dining room talking with an older gentleman, her omega at her elbow holding their youngest baby on her hip. Samantha seemed to notice him and held up one finger to the gentleman she was talking to before making her way over. “Jensen, now’s not the best time.”</p><p>“What happened?” He asked again.</p><p>The woman exhaled, closing her eyes as her shoulders dropped. “Jared, sweetie?” She turned to the omega. “Why don’t you go sit with Chad. Do you want me to have Danneel come over?”</p><p>The boy didn’t say anything, moving catatonically over to the couch once more where he dropped next to his omega friend. A second later Danneel joined him with Avery, letting the youngest of omegas in the group climb into the upset man’s lap and cling. </p><p>“Jeff passed away on Monday.” Samantha finally whispered once the omegas were settled.</p><p>Jensen’s brows rose to his hairline. “Was it an accident? What happened?” His dad hadn’t mentioned anything. Had anyone called to tell Alan that his dearest friend has passed? Jensen’s knees buckled as he leaned against the wall to focus on his breathing.</p><p>“He had a heart attack. It came on rather suddenly and he’d always been in such good health none of us thought it would happen. One moment he was talking to us about our case management for the last twelve months, the next he was falling into a chair and asking us to call the hospital. Jared’s terribly upset, the last thing he needs is you in here pushing your agenda.”</p><p>“I’m not going to. I, the meat.” He held up the packaging.</p><p>“Ah.” Samantha reached into her suit jacket and pulled out her wallet. “How much do I owe you?”</p><p>“Don’t worry-“</p><p>“Nonsense. I know how you run the center, Jensen. I’ve overseen your work since our law firm took your case. I know you don’t have the money to just pay every omega’s expensive butcher bill.” She pulled out a fifty and placed it in Jensen’s hand. Far more than the meat was worth by ten. “Just take it and go.”</p><p>Jensen looked over at Jared, against watching Jeff’s chair as if magically the man would reappear. “I’ll go, just let me…” </p><p>He pushed past the alpha, dropping to his knee in front of Jared. The teen glanced down, never stopping his fingers from combing through Avery’s curly hair. “My condolences for your loss, Jared.”</p><p>“Thank you.” The boy said without any real affliction. His gaze returned to Jeff’s chair.</p><p>“If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call. We are here for you. I am here for you.”</p><p>“Have a good day, Jensen,” was whispered in response.</p><p>Jensen pushed himself to his feet and left the house. He barely made it to the end of the driveway before he started to cry.</p><p>He might not have liked Jeff for giving in and joining the outdated Alpha Omega Relations Program, but he never wanted the man dead. He never wanted him to hurt Jared like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since he started working, especially since he opened up the center, Jensen has been keeping the landline next to the couch when he sleeps. It’s rare that he get calls before six in the morning, but they’re been known to happen. Those calls are the worst and he doesn’t want to waste precious seconds fumbling with his blanket to race across the apartment. So that night, he’s not sure what time it is when the phone does its playful chime across the living room, but Jensen is instinctively fast to grab the phone from its cradle before either Chris or Steve are woken up.</p><p>“’Ello?” He has to force himself to sit up, one hand adjusting the phone so he’s talking to the right end, the other pulling on his face as if that would make the sleep leave. It had been a long day before he crawled onto the couch to sleep. Between attending Jeffrey D. Morgan’s funeral and finalizing new housing for a resident who had finally been clean long enough to maintain a job, his schedule had been swamped. He’d ended his day with a few too many beers while watching late night television with Chris.</p><p>Another thing that wasn’t too uncommon for these calls in the night was for whoever was on the other end of the line to fail to respond initially. He’d given countless omegas his number with hopes that they’d call whenever they needed help and more often than not it happened in the middle of the night. It usually caused the omega to stifle his or her cries and beg forgiveness for calling so late as if the problem meant less than Jensen’s sleep. </p><p>This caller was no different, a series of sniffles preceding, “I’m sorry for calling so late, I-I just need…”</p><p>It took a handful of seconds for Jensen’s sleep-addled brain to connect the voice with a face. “Deep breath, Jared, deep breath.” He shifted his position and moved the blankets off him. </p><p>The boy sniffled and sobbed, unable to talk for several minutes. Jensen busied himself with making coffee, only passing an absent glance at the LED clock over the stove that shined three-fifty-nine. “I d-d-didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p>“I’m always up at this time,” lied Jensen. “You know you can call me whenever.” When the boy began to sob again, the alpha added, “Are you in bed? Grab Jeff’s pillow. Take it up to your nose and take a deep breath. Do you smell him? He’s still here watching you.” It seemed empty, little ways he had consoled other omegas in the last two years. Regardless of how he felt about death and the afterlife, it always seemed to help as Jared’s breathing became calm and the omega took three deep breaths. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I-I wanted to talk to you earlier, at the funeral, but dad was…” Jared faded off. “I need help.”</p><p>Jensen frowned. He didn’t remember Jared even giving him a second glance after he said his condolences, trailing behind his own parents. The boy had appeared to be going with the flow of things, barely acknowledging the people around him. Until the casket had been closed the omega had been focused on his husband. It was once Jeff had been lowered into a plot near his late father, the boy had collapsed into Chad and needed help to walk away from the cemetery. </p><p>Josh, his father, and his mother had strongly recommended that Jensen go home after the service. For once, Jensen agreed. There was little he could have offered the omega. Samantha Smith had been right, the last thing Jared needed at that moment was Jensen pushing his clinic and its services. He’d been too involved up to that point and had probably not helped whatever stresses existed in Jeff’s life.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He finally settled on.</p><p>There was a crackle on the line on Jared’s end. “W-we’re having a meeting tomorrow,” the omega finally voiced after several minutes of silence, “The attorney, Samantha, and my dad. They’re going to finalize Jeff’s assets and accounts.”</p><p>Jensen nodded. That was normal. “You were invited, correct?”</p><p>“Samantha strongly suggested I be present.”</p><p>“Good. Sam is a dream and you should follow her advice.” He poured a freshly made cup of coffee, contemplating the addition of milk before choosing to keep it black. It was bitter against his tongue and made his toes curl. “There’s not much I can do about the inheritance law. By Texas law, all of Jeff’s assets will be liquidated and placed into an account to support you. When – and if – you get married again, your accounts fall under possession of your new alpha. If Jeff wrote any provisions in his will about how much access you have to the account, you’ll have that to take as you please. If not, your sire alpha will have access to the account to support you.” It was a fucked-up rule as if assuming the omega couldn’t manage their own money. Jensen had seen countless omegas left penniless by ‘well meaning’ alpha conservators that drained their accounts.</p><p>“Yes,” Jared whispered, “I understand all that. I just…” He trailed off, falling to silence once more. Jensen didn’t push the omega to talk as he took a browning banana off the stand next to Steve’s desktop that took up prime real estate on the kitchen island. “Do you remember Chad?”</p><p>Jensen nodded before remembering the omega couldn’t see him. “Yes.” He didn’t elaborate further, certain that it was one of the few things he and Jared saw eye-to-eye on.</p><p>“He lives with a horrible alpha. I mean, sometimes Chad is equally horrible, but it’s really not my place to judge either of them. But they have a baby and it’s not fair to her.” Rambling, the teen started to shift on his end. Jensen noted the crinkle sound on the other end of the line again and had to wonder if Jared was on a corded phone. He could picture the tall omega shuffling back and forth by the bed dragging the base with him as he went, feet tangled on the phone line. Jensen shook the thought away as his stomach warmed. “I’ve always allowed Chad to come over and stay when it becomes too much. For Rachael’s sake. I wish he’d stay here, but he always goes back when Sophia calls. She buys him pretty things and he just crawls back. One of these days something bad is gonna happen and I won’t be here because Jeff is gone and-and-and Dad wants me to move back home.”</p><p>“Ah.” The alpha nodded, closing his eyes as he slotted pieces into place. “You’re from San Antonio, aren’t you?”</p><p>Silence. “Yes, how did…”</p><p>“You told me at the restaurant. Knew Chad back when you both lived in San Antonio.” Jensen tapped the edge of the phone.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Jensen exhaled quietly. “Have you told your dad you want to stay here to take care of Chad?”</p><p>“I’m an omega. It wouldn’t be right for me to live in the city without an alpha.”</p><p>“You have an alpha. He taught you how to live in the city.”</p><p>“But Jeff isn’t here anymore. I n-need you to take care of Chad.”</p><p>That was the heart of a serious problem. Jensen really did want to, but he knew from history he couldn’t help an omega that didn’t want help. Dallas socialite omegas never wanted him anywhere near them. They criticized him for making a mountain out of mole hills and were more than happy to paint him the villain for their alpha’s approval. “I want nothing more than to help him, but he has to want help.”</p><p>Jared made a low noise in the bottom of his throat as if he wanted to say something but chose not to. “That’s what I am concerned about. Chad barely lets me know what’s happening. I hoped maybe you could…”</p><p>“Jared, do you want to go to San Antonio?”</p><p>Silence fell on the other line and the crackling stopped. It took several minutes before Jared finally answered, “It doesn’t matter what I want.”</p><p>“Yes, it does.”</p><p>“I can’t afford to live here.”</p><p>“Who said that?”</p><p>“Dad.”</p><p>Jensen took another sip. Another piece of the puzzle snapped into place. “I know you don’t like to hear about my center, but I think it holds merit. We can house you temporarily until you find new housing if necessary. We will help you find work. You could stay here and take care of Chad and once you talk him into coming in for help, you can plan the next step.”</p><p>“Dad would never agree to it.”</p><p>“Has it even been offered?”</p><p>Quiet again. “I cannot raise a baby alone in Dallas.”</p><p>A baby? Jensen placed his coffee on the counter, feeling dumbstruck. <i>Fuck you Jeff. You can’t just impregnate an omega and then leave.</i> He took a careful breath to still his beating heart. “Congrats.” </p><p>“Thank you.” It sounded sincere. And scared.</p><p>“It’ll change how the inheritance law plays out, but you could raise a child here in Dallas. Jared, you can have everything you want you just have to let someone help. Let <i>me</i> help.”</p><p>There was another pause on Jared’s end of the phone and through a muffled receiver he could hear Jared talking to someone quietly. After what felt like forever, Jared came back on the line. “They’re meeting tomorrow morning at nine at the house. Can you come then?”</p><p>Jensen’s grip tightened. “Of course.”</p><p>“Thank you.” And the line disconnected.</p><p>Quietly Jensen disconnected his end before draining the last of his coffee. The only bedroom in the apartment was still quiet as he made his way to the bathroom and freshened up for the day. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep. He dressed in semi-professional clothing (a pair of khaki bottoms that had become threadbare and an off-colored polo shirt) before cleaning up the couch to hide any trace that he was there before leaving the apartment.</p><p>The Omega Center was quiet when he arrived. The security guard buzzed him in. “Omega troubles?” The alpha inquired as he popped open another soda. </p><p>“Isn’t there always?” Jensen signed in before leaving the front office to stroll toward his own off to the side. Compared to Josh’s tidy desk, Jensen’s was cluttered with disorder from his meetings after the funeral. Stacking the folders on top of each other, he moved them into the ‘to do’ stack that already put strain on the cheap organizer before unlocking his desk drawer to find the necessary forms and paperwork for Jared.</p><p>Housing was a must. The Omega Center did offer temporary housing free of charge for ninety days. Most of the omegas that came to him had nothing, not even their own personal documents like birth certificates or social security cards. A few carried children that they weren’t really capable of handling, but it didn’t stop Jensen from finding solutions to house each and every one including finding secondhand cribs and bassinets, cots and other bedding items. The center provided the omegas with personal care products and clothing as well as other basic necessities such as showers and food. While the omega sought mental health services and legal aid (Jeffrey D. Morgan’s parting gift in April of 1998 was two lawyers in his firm that provided family law <i>pro bono</i>), Jensen tidied government residence vouchers and followed-up on applications for income-based housing. He worked with a number of apartment complexes across multiple cities in Texas to ensure rescued omegas would be safe. He found the omegas jobs and helped them build the skills to maintain work.</p><p>Never once would he just wash his hands of an omega that decided to give up. He followed up on each and every one. Jared Morgan would be no different.</p><p>In a folder he placed his organizations brochure and every relevant business card from the local OBGYN – Misha Collins, who provided free services every Saturday – to the local dry cleaner that hired omegas temporarily while the omega waited for their sire to return to Dallas and pick them up. For Jared, he added worksheets about widowhood including a checklist of finalizing the death of a spouse and financial sheets to help plan for the next seventy years. Last was Mark Sheppard’s counseling card, tucked neatly next to the center’s card and Jensen’s own business card.</p><p>He still couldn’t believe that Jeff was gone. Looking at the checklist, Jensen sat in his desk chair. He hadn’t realized the man had only been in his early forties until he read the obituary for the seventh time. Jeff and Jared should have had decades together unlike a lot of omegas in the Alpha-Omega Relations Program. It happened that an omega was widowed young, but a lot at least reached five years with a spouse before being subjected to a new title and a sudden loss of security. </p><p>On top of it all, there was the baby. </p><p>How long had Jared known about the baby? Had Jeff known? </p><p>He recalled the expensive steaks and Byson’s suggestion that the Morgan’s had been planning some kind of celebration.</p><p>“Had to go and kick the bucket, didn’t you?” Jensen rubbed the tension point between his eyes, leaned his head back and listened to the clock tick away.</p><p>* * *</p><p>There was only a blue sedan in front of the Morgan residence when he arrived ten minutes before nine. Jensen pulled up next to it, giving his car a second to whine in complaint before he turned off the engine. It wasn’t missed that a few omegas in the neighborhood watched him discreetly from their yards, whispering in their gossip groups as their young babies played together.</p><p>The door opened before Jensen could even knock. Jared looked tired, dark bags under his eyes contrasting with his rapidly disappearing tan. His hair was at least shampooed and pulled back in a sloppy half ponytail with clips along the bangs to keep the tresses out of his eyes. Unlike the last two times Jensen had seen him in all black, he had returned to a comfortable look of jeans and a button up shirt that was the right kind of modest. Very traditional, Jensen realized as he recalled the boy usually wore shirts that complimented his shape in the past.</p><p>“Thank you for coming, Alpha Ackles.” Jared whispered.</p><p>“You know you can call me Jensen.” The man walked in. In the front room was a shoe rack cluttered with shoes. “Shoes on or off?”</p><p>“Whichever you’re comfortable with. I haven’t washed the floor in a few days and there’s been a lot of foot traffic.”</p><p>Jensen opted to remove them as he followed the omega into the kitchen. At the table an older gentleman, an alpha, sat at the head of the table with a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. Next to him with just eggs on toast was an omega female, younger than the alpha but older than Jared – the same one who’d opened the door for him the last time he’d visited. </p><p>Jared stepped in front of Jensen. “Momma, dad, this is Alpha Jensen Ackles. He’s here to, um,” He glanced wearily at Jensen before forcing out, “Discuss me staying in Plano. Alpha, this is my dad – my alpha sire – Gerald Padalecki and his omega – my momma – Sherri.”</p><p>“Good morning, ma’am, sir.” Jensen nodded his head to the omega while offering his hand to the alpha.</p><p>Gerald took it, a cool look of indifference taking control of his features. “I’m sorry to waste your time, Mr. Ackles. Jared is grieving and not thinking clearly. Passing fancies from his freedoms over the last ten months are clouding his better judgement.”</p><p>“He seemed to be clear that he wanted to stay here.”</p><p>The man removed his hand and pushed his half-eaten breakfast away. Jared immediately went about cleaning up the man’s plate and his mother’s discarded plate before filling the older alpha’s coffee mug. “Tea, momma?” </p><p>“Please, dear.”</p><p>Jared poured her a cup from a fancy tea kettle. “Would you like some coffee, Alpha?”</p><p>“Jensen, Jared. My name is Jensen.”</p><p>“Coffee, <i>Alpha</i>?” It was almost a plea and Jensen gave in with a faint nod. </p><p>A cup is placed in front of him and in front of the whole family is a plate of scones shortly after even though the Padalecki family has already had their breakfast. As Jared is drying his hands on a cloth tucked into the strap of his apron the doorbell chimed and he walked away with the smallest of whispers, “That would be Alpha Samantha.”</p><p>“Mr. Ackles, please don’t delude my daughter into thinking he has something left here. His alpha is gone and staying here is not going to help him grieve. He should be with family. His church.” Gerald clasped his hands around his hot mug. “You know as well as I do an omega cannot function without an alpha.”</p><p>“No, sir, I do not know that. The omegas I’ve worked with seem to do wonders on their own.” Jensen glared at the older man. “It seems to me that no one is considering what Jared wants or needs. Right now, more than anything, he needs little reminders of his late alpha. He needs the scent and the memories. I doubt any of that is at his old home.”</p><p>A twitch in the man’s jaw had Jensen hoping that by the end of the week they would not be forced to attend another funeral. “He can bring a few things home. I never once said he should forget. Alpha Morgan was a good man. A bit too reformist for my taste, but he was the youngest one in the selection offered at the time and the only one willing to help my little one grow into a wonderful mother. Jared needs to move on.”</p><p>“So, you can marry him off again?”</p><p>“That is as God intended. I don’t like any of this anymore than you, but Jared will only be complete when he is tending to the needs of an alpha.”</p><p>“And the baby?”</p><p>“His mother and I will happily raise the baby.”</p><p>“I think you’re the one deluding yourself, Alpha Padalecki.” Jensen scowled across the table. </p><p>He was prepared to add more but Jared broke the conversation with a polite, “Alpha Smith and Alpha Kripke are here. Alpha Samantha, Alpha Eric, you remember my sire, Gerald Padalecki and Alpha Jensen from The Omega Center.”</p><p>Samantha politely greeted Gerald, as did Eric. Surprisingly, it was Eric that turned first to Jensen with a lasting scowl of his own. “Alpha Ackles, I ask that you not be part of this meeting due to confidentiality. I will be more than happy to offer your services to the family, per our agreement with The Omega Center, after the finalization of Alpha Morgan’s will. Now is hardly the time for… political activism.”</p><p>“I asked for him to be here, Alpha.” Jared brought forward additional cups of coffee.</p><p>“Perhaps,” Gerald placed his mug on the table’s surface, “Omega Sherri and Omega Jared would like to busy themselves with packing. We can sort this whole mess without troubling them.” He kissed his wife’s hand as she stood, guiding her toward the door.</p><p>Jensen focused on Jared. “It is best that <i>Jared</i> stay and be a part of this. It is his life that is being discussed and his opinions are valued. Sam, you’re looking like perfection today.”</p><p>“Flattery will get you nowhere, Ackles.” The female grunted as she settled into the seat provided by Jared, Eric to her right at the foot of the table where he began to place a number of folders. “But I do agree, Alpha Padalecki, that Jared should be a part of this meeting.” She patted the vacated seat from Sherri and Jared quickly moved to take it with a sense of pride , like that a child had moving from the kids’ table to the adults’ table during the holidays.</p><p>Eric coughed into his fist, drawing attention toward him. From her spot, Samantha pulled out a recorder and pressed down on the red record button. “Today is February 15, 1999. Allow me to fully introduce all person’s present for the record. My name is Eric Kripke. I will be facilitating this meeting on behalf of Kripke, Manners, and Morgan in respect to the late Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Alpha, on behalf of his spouse and omega, Jared Tristan Morgan, nee Padalecki. Samantha Smith of Kripke, Manners, and Morgan Law. will be taking notes of today’s decisions and will be assisting Jared Morgan through the process of finalizing Jeffrey’s last will including the allocation and liquidation of assets. Jeffrey D. Morgan passed away on February 8, 1999 of a heart attack at Texas Health Presbyterian Hospital. His mother, Omega Sandy Morgan, has requested to be removed as beneficiary. Present to this meeting is Omega Jared Morgan, spouse of the late Jeffrey D. Morgan. His sire, Alpha Gerald Padalecki. And,” The man paused to glare at Jensen who smiled back and wiggled his fingers back playfully, “Alpha Jensen Ackles from The Omega Center to advocate Omega Jared Morgan’s rights.”</p><p>He opened the first folder, sliding it across toward Gerald. Jared was forced to tilt his head to read the page and Jensen fought the urge to reach over and turn the forms toward the omega. “This is a service agreement between you and the firm allowing us to sell any assets.”</p><p>“That Omega Jared sees fit.” Jensen added.</p><p>Another glare. “That Omega Jared sees fit.” The man elaborated. “We will also be signing a series of release forms and confidentiality agreements, power of attorneys, and last will be conservatorship. At this time with the passing of his married alpha, Jared’s rights were transferred back to his sire as he is still considered a minor in the eyes of the law. We can discuss when he turns eighteen the concept of guardianship.”</p><p>Jared’s brows stitched together, and he looked ready to argue. Jensen waited patiently to hear the complaints that he so often did from omegas married before the eighteenth birthday. Up until that point they’d been treated as adults and here Jared was learning he’d simply be a transferred good between alphas and if his father decided to retain rights, it could continue past his eighteenth birthday that year. “You don’t have to agree to have your sire as your guardian. <i>If</i> you choose to stay in Dallas, you may opt for Alpha Smith to be your guardian, or any number of alphas you feel comfortable with. Or, if you’re willing, you can emancipate yourself from all alphas and be an adult in the eye of the law.” Jensen informed Jared.</p><p>“Why is he here?” Gerald hissed. “Jared is a child.”</p><p>“If he’s old enough to marry and have children, then he’s old enough to make decisions for himself. I mean no disrespect, but it is only right to explain to Jared the full extent of his rights.”</p><p>“It was a mistake to send him up here. I had offers from alphas in the church, outside the program, that were willing to marry Jared. Good alphas. Ones that wouldn’t fill his mind with pointless ideologies.” He turned to his son, brushing a loving hand over the teen’s cheek to have Jared look at him. “You know your mother and I only have your best interests at heart. We would never force you into something you don’t want.”</p><p>Jared bit at his bottom lip, glancing at the papers in front of him. “I want to stay in Plano. I don’t have to stay <i>here</i>. I can move to the omega communities, get a job, whatever. I just don’t want to leave, dad.”</p><p>“Jared, there’s nothing left for you here. Dallas – Plano – it’s way too dangerous for a widowed omega. Alphas - bad alphas - they purposely hurt those omegas.”</p><p>The teen looked down at the table, his hands in fists. It was apparent that defeat was taking him as his grip tightened and his nails dug into his palm. Jensen leaned forward on the table, trying to meet the teen’s gaze. “There will always be a certain danger for someone marginalized. It doesn’t matter if you’re living here or in San Antonio. The real way to be successful is to be strong and assertive. You don’t have to let those alphas in. You don’t have to demean yourself to survive. None of us at this table would ever let you get hurt.” </p><p>Jared touched the paper in front of him with two fingers. “I-I want to stay in Plano, dad.” He repeated.</p><p>“Jared.”</p><p>“I can change my guardian here and now. If you drag me back down there, I’ll only run away. I need to be here. The baby needs to be here.”</p><p>Gerald’s stiff shoulders only rose higher, pushed into a corner by his child. </p><p>He wasn’t a bad man, Jensen noted from the corner of his eye. There was little doubt that he loved his child and only wanted what was best for the teen. He would give the omega everything to make him happy, but it would be a struggle to watch Jared’s pocketbooks drain trying to stay alive, constantly wondering if his little one could handle the demands of being a working, single parent. </p><p>“Twelve months.”</p><p>Jared jerked up. Jensen straightened in his seat as the taller man turned to Jensen. “He has twelve months in Plano. If he has not secured his finances independently including residence and work, I will be bringing him home. I do not want him living on the account being set up today. If you really want to cherish Jeff’s memory, you won’t squander everything he built for you.”</p><p>The squeal of the kitchen chair was loud as Jared threw himself from it into his father’s arms. “Thank you. Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re my first omega baby. I promised to cherish you when they put you in my arms.”</p><p>Jensen finally took a sip of his chilled coffee.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Three hours later, fine print agreements signed and finalized, Jensen could only watch as the reality of everything fell heavily onto the omega. The house would be emptied, and he could select enough to fill a storage unit with the remaining items either sold or donated. The law firm planned to come in later that week and empty Jeff’s office and in the next year to buy out Jeff’s partnership which would be added to Jared’s accounts. Jeff’s life insurance would pay off any pre-existing debts and his car to be sold. Jared could stay in the house until it was sold, giving Jensen time to help the boy find an apartment.</p><p>“It’s so much to take in.” Jared whispered as he walked Jensen to the door. “I didn’t think there was so much involved.”</p><p>“Jeff had many years on this earth. He made a name for himself and left a huge hole that may never be filled.” Jensen tucked the Tupperware of delicious treats under his arm, planning to disregard Jared’s request to share with the others at the center. “Everything he ever did was for you.”</p><p>“So, I’ve been told.” Jared tucked his hands into his jean pockets. Two hours ago, he’d forgone his apron to be more comfortable as he reviewed endless documents and financial packets that expressed either need to be sold or reallocated to other accounts. “It’s all too much.”</p><p>“I wish I could tell you it gets easier.”</p><p>Jared shrugged. “Sam really recommends I go to your center and talk to the therapist.”</p><p>“Mark is a good man. A bit odd at times, but he’s excellent at what he does for a living.”</p><p>With a hum, Jared opened the front door. He stood firm in the threshold staring out of the neighborhood that would soon be a memory to him. “Thank you for coming on short notice. I don’t think my dad likes you very much, but then again you’re a very hard man to like. Bad first impressions.”</p><p>“I’ve heard that it makes me charming.” Jensen tilted his head back with the smuggest of looks.</p><p>Jared tapped his socked foot onto the weather strip of the door. “Why?”</p><p>The alpha tilted his head. “Hm?”</p><p>“Why were you so sure that Jeff was being mean to me? Every time we met you looked at me like I was a wounded animal that needed to be saved. You looked at me like… I look at Chad.” Jared started out the door, never bothering with putting on shoes. Under the foyer window was a white bench seat that he sat furthest on. Behind him Jensen shut the door and watched as the neighborhood came to life around him. Somewhere in the distance a preschool bus whined, and a gaggle of omegas giggled at the end of the cul-de-sac with their toddlers enjoying an after-nap romp with their peers. “He wasn’t like Sophia.” Jared finally settled. “I thought he’d be all – have you watched any of the bad alphas on Days of Our Lives? Like, they’re suave and cool in public, but drink and beat their omegas in private? I was so scared that’s what I’d get. I knew that the program promised me a good alpha, but that doesn’t mean it would be a <i>good</i> alpha.”</p><p>Jensen nodded. He understood all that. He’d seen it countless times. Expected the same from Jeff. He knew Jeff, but he didn’t <i>know</i> Jeff. He’d seen a few alphas that in public put on airs about respecting their omegas opinions but became violent when the eyes were gone.</p><p>“Jeff wasn’t like that. He was perfect.” Jared tilted his head back. “He never pushed me to do anything I didn’t want to do. Always wanted to make sure I was happy with what he did. I was consulted on nearly everything even though I didn’t really understand what he was talking about.”</p><p>“The second time we met you had bruises,” admitted Jensen.</p><p>“I did?” Jared frowned, trying to think back.</p><p>“Well red marks, around your wrist. I’ve seen it hundreds of times when alphas get too handsy with their omegas. They drag them by the wrist, pin them down. Hurt them. I was scared Jeff was doing that to you.”</p><p>Brow furrowed, Jared whispered, “My wrists were red?”</p><p>“It was a few weeks after you…”</p><p>“Oh!” Jared’s face turned pink and he covered himself with his hands. “Oh Lord, forgive me.” He whispered. “I… Jeff didn’t hurt me. I, um,” He stammered.</p><p>“I think I get it.” Jensen held his hand up, fighting the urge to blush at the thought of the shy boy next to him <i>begging</i> to be pinned down. He’d heard whispers from several very happily married omegas about their sex lives, more than he cared to hear. Less than the horror stories he heard, but for all the embarrassment that the happy ones caused him, it also made him proud to know that an omega was being treated well.</p><p>Jared tucked his arms between his knees, leaning forward with wide eyes. “Jeff would never do that if I didn’t ask. He… he was a very good alpha. Nothing like the rest.”</p><p>“I’m starting to see that.”</p><p>“I’m scared.” Jared finally whispered, bent fully over until his face was in his knees. “What if my dad drags me home before the twelve months is over? Or an alpha gets really pushy? What if…”</p><p>“There’s hundreds of what if questions that I don’t have an answer to. Just know that I promised to protect you, watch out for you. Me, Sam, Danneel, Chad, even Eric will not let anything happen to you. One year to grieve and then we can discuss your residence again with your father.”</p><p>Jared tilted his head to watch Jensen through slanted eyes. “He’s going to marry me off in a year to a horrible alpha.”</p><p>“I don’t think he would.”</p><p>“I know my dad. He will find someone in the church who can look past that I’ve had a child – who might see it as a plus because it proves there’s nothing wrong with me. A lot,” Jared started, “A lot of people in my old church are like Alpha Cortese, I’ve learned.”</p><p>Jensen didn’t know who Alpha Cortese was, but he listened anyway.</p><p>“They don’t see me. They see omega. I do want to be that omega, but I don’t know how much I really am what they preach. I mean, I’m not like Chad. I’m not sure if in a year I’ll be ready to move on. I’m definitely not ready to throw myself at an alpha right now.”</p><p>Jensen clasped the omega’s hand, giving it a comforting squeeze that earned him another glance from eyes that now had traces of blue around the edge. “You just be you. If you remarry in a year, it’ll be because you want to. Don’t let anyone else decide what’s best for Jared Morgan.”</p><p>There was a curl of the lips that made Jensen feel good. Jared sat back on the seat and tilted his head again as a cool breeze rushed past them under the afternoon sun. Storm clouds were beginning to build to the south. “You’ll help me along the way?”</p><p>“I’m sure after the last ten months you’ve learned I’m like a parasite. Once I get in, it takes some serious intervention to get me to let go.”</p><p>Jared’s laugh was perfect. Cat-like eyes narrow, lips stretched, dimples on display. It was much better than the frown that had marred his features over the last week. “Jeff told me that he hoped I would call you if I ever needed to. Promised that you helped all omegas, even ones who don’t think they need help. Jeff has never lied to me before.”</p><p>“I will do my best to help you, however you need it.”</p><p>In the distance thunder rumbled. Jared watched with a smile as one of the toddlers – a twin by appearance – started to cry before running to a young brunette omega to be held as the mothers gathered their respective children to start back inside before they’d be caught in a storm. “You’ve already done so much.” A large hand squeezed his own as they watched the sprinkling of rain scatter around them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Omega Heart Apartments are on the north side of Plano, Texas. There’s a bus route that visits the area four times before turning on the interstate to return to Dallas. It’s nicer than Chris and Steve’s apartment, but about the same size in square footage. The owner of the complex, Jim Beaver, is already there when Jensen arrives half past seven with Josh in tow and Jensen can’t help but flash his award winning smile at the omega who’d been rushed to empty any apartment over a month ago as Jensen pushed Jared’s paperwork through the system to award him an apartment.</p><p>“Don’t you start anything, Ackles. I’m not in the mood.” Jim turned to Josh, accepting a familiar hug from his fellow omega. “Traditionalist you say?”</p><p>“His dad’s a traditionalist evangelist.”</p><p>“Fuck, poor kid.” Jim stepped back. “But I hear congratulations are in order, Josh.”</p><p>“They’re not, Jim.”</p><p>Jensen frowned, looking between the two omegas having a silent conversation amongst themselves. “Am I missing something?” He finally asked.</p><p>“No. I was just telling him yesterday when we finalized this meeting about Tony.” Ending the conversation with the raise of his chin, Josh watched as a blue sedan came into the parking lot and slotted itself on the back row. It was an unnecessary spot since there were only four other vehicles in the area since most omegas couldn’t get licenses without their alpha’s permission and most omegas that resided at Omega Heart were from Jensen’s clinic.</p><p>Jensen had met Jim in the final term during his practicum. At the time he was working with the Department of Family Services and had been sent to the local library to provide resources to the local omegas. It had been a fruitful first meeting as Jim had settled in for Jensen’s informative discussions while also providing his own experiences with the programs for the omegas before discussing residence with one who’d recently been divorced and struggling to find housing in the local omega communities due to blacklisting from her ex. Together Jensen and Jim had supplied her with the resources needed to make it another month and by the end of it, she’d moved into Jim’s apartments with her two omega children.</p><p>She was now in charge of the Omega Center’s dining services.</p><p>Jared was first out of the car. Nervousness was written across his face as he glanced up at the two-story building before returning his attention to the group that had gathered in wait for him and his father. A second later Gerald stood behind him, one hand touching the small of his child’s back to be reassuring as he scrutinized the residence. </p><p>Leaning into Jensen, Jim grunted, “He’s gonna let me do the talkin’, right?”</p><p>“Just talk over him. He already agreed to let Jared stay so you just have to sell the place to the kid.” Jensen straightened himself, pulled on his untucked shirt and started toward the family with an outstretched hand. “It’s so good to see you again, Alpha Padalecki. And you too, Jared. Everything going well since the last time we spoke?”</p><p>Jared glanced over his shoulder at his father. “I’ve been speaking with Mark at the Center every week. He’s going to take me to Jeff’s grave tonight so we can leave pictures of the baby.”</p><p>“That sounds like an excellent plan! If you all need anything from me…”</p><p>“I’ll let you know.” The omega finished shyly. </p><p>“Right!” Jensen stepped to the side, raising his arm as if presenting a wonderful prize. “This is Jim Beaver, owner and sole proprietor of Omega Heart. Jim, this is Jared Morgan and his sire, Gerald Padalecki.”</p><p>The informal greeting earned the barest of twitches from the oldest alpha. Even Josh shifted nervously, not sure if his younger brother’s indifference to titles would negatively impact their services. On the other hand, Jim didn’t even seem bothered by the lack of titles and a quick glance over both person’s in front of him provided all he needed to know about their secondary genders.</p><p>“You own this building?” Jared whispered, awestruck. “B-but you’re an omega!”</p><p>“Own this building and two more in the area. Nothing about what’s between my legs says how well I can run a business and I’d like to think I do very well.” Jim crossed his arms over his chest and tried to size up the family. “You’ll not find a safer residence for omegas here or at the omega center. I found when I was a boy starting out that alpha landlords tended to expect extra services. The apartment’s clean, but before you sign, I’d still strongly suggest taking pictures to keep me accountable. You won’t hear any other landlord say that.”</p><p>“He gets paid regardless.” Gerald murmured toward his son. “Until your paperwork is approved, you’ll be paying full rent for this apartment. Once the paperwork goes through to confirm your status, you’ll pay a portion of that – and less once the baby is born – so the remaining balance gets paid by the taxpayers.”</p><p>“I’ll take good care of your apartment, Omega Jim.” Jared ignored his father’s opinion while he offered his hand.</p><p>Jim accepted the gesture with a small, uncertain smile. “I hope you do. Jensen was telling me you’re expecting a little one by the end of the year so space would become important depending on how long you lease. Omega Heart is more of a family apartment complex, two to three bedrooms with one to two baths depending on the apartment. Each has a fully equipped kitchen. These are not furnished.” He turned heel and started toward the stairs with the group following a step behind.</p><p>As they came to a stop at the second story, left apartment, Jensen did not fail to notice how Gerald kept Jared from walking ahead of him to check the apartment out. “It might be a bit much for him to carry things, especially a baby, up and down a flight of stairs.”</p><p>“I would have had to at the house, dad.” Jared whispered. “It’s fine.”</p><p>“Well this is what I’ve got available that fits his current needs. It’s a two-bedroom, one bath.” Jim opened the door and held it wide to allow the group to come in and stand together in the open plan living room as they were shut in. “I’ve installed a chain lock to the door so don’t worry about breaking the lease to put one in. I understand the importance of feeling safe when you’re on your own.”</p><p>Jared blushed. “I was… concerned.”</p><p>“So was I when I was your age. And I lived in co-ed apartments back in the seventies.” Jim opened the first door on the other side of the front door. “Closet for your things.” He shut it before moving into the kitchen and stood before two accordion doors on the same wall. “And every unit has washer and dryer hookup. We do rent those if you need them, but it’s a separate charge.”</p><p>“I have some.”</p><p>“Good, even better. Save your money where you can. Don’t throw out anything big that you can’t squirrel away here.” The older omega gestured around the small kitchen separated from the living room by a kitchen island. Off the living room was a sliding door that led onto a balcony. “It’s not a lot of space, I admit. You might be able to fit a kitchen table, but I wouldn’t hold your breath. The apartments in unit C are a bit better for that. A is the bare essentials. Down this hall we have a shared bathroom and next to it is the smaller room – perfect for a nursery. If you’re gonna paint, I expect you to let me know so I can tell you what brand to purchase when you paint it back.” </p><p>Jensen stood back, leaning against the furthest wall with Josh as he watched the group move into the cramped bedroom at the end of the hall, across from the master bedroom (which was only a few square feet bigger than the second bedroom) next to another accordion door closet.</p><p>“His father doesn’t like it.”</p><p>“Padalecki still wants his son to come home. He has to make this allowance because Jared would have lost most of his inheritance paying off and maintaining the house. Deep down I think he was hoping we’d shown a roach infested hovel that would send Jared crawling back to San Antonio.”</p><p>“Do we know of any roach infested hovels?”</p><p>“I’m sure there’s quite a few in Dallas in the program. They’re usually part of the Alpha-Omega Relations Program.” Jensen watched as Jared gestured and pointed, talking to both his father and Jim about what he’d like to see happen to the apartment to fully make it his own while also ensuring he wouldn’t be a bother to anyone during his move. “What was Jim congratulating you about, Josh?”</p><p>“Nothing, Jensen. Don’t worry about it.” Josh looked at his hand before clenching it into a fist. “You should come over for dinner tonight.”</p><p>“I’ve got a lot going on…”</p><p>“Chris can live without a groupie for one night. It’d do him good to pick up his own amp for once. Come home. Come see Tony. He’s been asking about you, y’know.”</p><p>Jensen smiled. “Y’know I can’t say no to him.”</p><p>“That’s why I brought him up. Come for dinner, play the part of World’s Greatest Uncle, help Mac with her school report. Mom’s been looking for someone to argue about the NFL Draft with and neither dad nor I will play along. She’s already picking her fantasy league.” </p><p>It was easy to act like his older brother was pinning him down. It was how they always communicated since rebuilding their relationship after Jason. Dropping his head back, Jensen grinned. “You got me. I guess I can spare one evening and remind the parents that I’m not dead.”</p><p>Grinning, Josh nodded. “Good, Tony and I are making dinner. Don’t bring anything but a good attitude if you have any of those left in stock.”</p><p>“Aren’t you a pushy little bitch.” Jensen joked seconds before Josh wrapped his arm around Jensen’s neck and began to dig his knuckles into his younger brother’s head. “Uncle! Uncle!”</p><p>Releasing his brother Josh straightened himself seconds before the Padalecki family re-entered the living room. Gerald, taking control of the situation, was still talking, “-bit small, especially for the price that was quoted to us.”</p><p>“Cost of living has gone up since we were kids.” </p><p>“S’pose so.” Gerald admitted. “I remember Jeff – my oldest – wanted to get an apartment in college last semester. I hate for him to be unhappy, but the cost of an apartment so close to his school in San Antonio was alarming. It won’t kill the boy to live one more year in dorms.” He turned toward his omega child, brushing Jared’s brown hair back. “You need a haircut,” he started before smiling, “Is this what you want? We can still check the housing provided by the Alpha-Omega Relations Program. They’ve been very helpful through this whole situation.”</p><p>Jensen snorted. Josh smacked his arm.</p><p>“I know it’s a little more pricey and I won’t be able to stay for free like those in the omega communities, but this will be plenty of space to raise the baby until… until the year is up and we discuss again. Just in case, this is perfect. The school Alpha Cody – Samantha and Danneel’s little boy – goes to is only three blocks from here and the bus comes four times a day. The Omega Center even has bussing if I really need to go to town and I know a lot of the omegas at lunch at the center say they live in this area so I can make lots of friends. And the baby room has enough space to put a single bed and a crib…”</p><p>“You’re getting ahead of yourself, Jared.” Gerald laughed. “Find an alpha first before thinking of making a sibling for the child.”</p><p>“R-right,” Jared whispered, “a sibling.”</p><p>Jensen offered a smile at the omega, knowing he was referencing a place for Chad to come and stay when things with his alpha became tough. </p><p>“When can we sign the lease?” Gerald inquired.</p><p>“I have an office here at this complex. I visit this complex on Mondays and Fridays unless an emergency comes up.”</p><p>Jensen pushed himself off the wall. “Is there anything you will need from us, Jim?”</p><p>“Just his paperwork as soon as the state sends it to you.” Jim waved him off. “Off with you now. The omegas like you here, but you know how they get about any alpha being here for long periods of time.”</p><p>“Right, right. I won’t be at the office today, Jared, so if you need something contact Matthew’s. Josh should be in until…” He looked at his brother.</p><p>“Three,” Josh filled in. “I’ll call family services and see the current status of your residence applications and will get in touch with you, Alpha Padalecki. I know these trips up to Dallas are labor intensive, we’ve been trying to speed things along.”</p><p>Gerald preened. “It’s no problem, Omega Ackles. My wife and I don’t mind coming up here to help Jared and we should be here frequently over the next two weeks to help him move if something changes. His home phone will still be active until the end of the month and we can be reached there.”</p><p>Jensen waited until the family was out of earshot before whispering, “Brown noser,” at his brother.</p><p>Josh grinned. “You’ll catch more flies with honey, Jensen. One would think you’d’ve learned that by now.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>His parents’ home was as quiet as ever. Jensen grumbled as he shut off his engine next to his father’s fancy mid-life crisis of a car before leaving the security of his own vehicle to go socialize with the family.</p><p>It wasn’t that he hated them. Jensen loved his parents, siblings, and nephew more than life itself. The problem was he couldn’t stand his father making inquiries about Jensen’s work and his shortcomings. He always had something to say about how Jensen had burned through his grandfather’s inheritance even though within the same breath he’d add how proud he was that the alpha hadn’t used it on frivolous purchases. </p><p>Little Mackenzie, now fourteen, met him at the door. She was going through a phase, according to Josh, where she believed she was better than others because she had a knot. At that moment she certainly looked it with her fine clothes similar to the school uniform, hair tugged back and bored expression. “I’m not supposed to let strangers in the house.”</p><p>“Fuck off, Mac.” Jensen kicked his shoes off before pulling his little sister in his arms. “Heard you made the cheer squad this year.”</p><p>“Well, Susan couldn’t jump to save her fat ass.” Mackenzie pulled out of his hold before turning toward the front hall to scream, “Jensen’s visiting! I think he wants money!”</p><p>Jensen groaned. “Nice. Aren’t you the pinnacle of loving sister?”</p><p>“Brother. And you don’t visit for anything else, except to pick up Josh. Don’t get all prissy when I call you out for what you are, Jensen.” She started toward the dining room where her schoolbooks were scattered on the table. </p><p>“Uncle Jenny!” Tony ran down the stairs, tripping over his feet at the third to last step. With fast reflexes, Jensen grabbed his nephew mid fall, twirling with a raise of his arms to make it appear that the child had flown instead of fallen. It made the boy laugh as he ended his flight with twin arms wrapping around Jensen’s neck to apply a wet kiss against the alpha’s ear. “I missed you!”</p><p>A small burst of air escaped his lungs and his eyes burned. “Missed you too, Little Man. Things have been busy.”</p><p>“Savin’ the world?”</p><p>“You know it.”</p><p>From the dining room, Mackenzie’s voice echoed, “Tony, you haven’t finished your reading. You said you were going upstairs to use the toilet.”</p><p>“Skipping work?” Jensen joked.</p><p>The little boy shook his blond curls. “Never! I really had to pee and the upstairs bathroom is cooler than the downstairs bathroom.”</p><p>Putting the child on the floor, Jensen let himself be led into the dining room where Mackenzie was sitting at the head of the table surrounded by her textbooks. Across from her at the foot of the table was the one-page worksheet for Tony to read and color before returning to his kindergarten in the morning. “Where’s mom and dad?”</p><p>“In the office. Talking. Josh is cooking dinner.” Mackenzie smacked a piece of bubble gum before flipping between pages in her books. “Was Alpha Knight teaching when you went to school?”</p><p>Jensen shrugged. “I think the school was built around Knight, to be honest. Teaching is subjective. He… well, he spewed nonsense, but I never learned much from him.” He glanced over her history book before looking at the blank loose-leaf paper next to him. “Just notes or a report?”</p><p>“Notes.”</p><p>He nudged the books toward her, fingering the paragraph title. “Just use these and then pull information from that. No need to rewrite the chapter when Knight isn’t going to even bother reading. He doesn’t even care about the dates. Just the basic black-and-white history.” And with that he made his way into the kitchen where Josh was standing over the stove.</p><p>“When did they start giving Tony homework?”</p><p>“When they decided it was best for him to read at home as well as in school. If I have to hear about Pat the Cat one more time, I’ll rip his teacher’s hair out.” Josh added spice to the green beans boiling in a pot on the stove. </p><p>“Pretty big spread, what’s the occasion?” Jensen nodded toward the full stovetop and already baked bread resting near the kitchen window.</p><p>Josh frowned, stirring the homemade gravy slowly. “I’m… someone’s coming over for dinner.” He finally nodded. “I wanted to make a good first impression especially since Tony’s been protesting the use of forks and Mac decided we’re all beneath her. That and it’s not everyday The Great Jensen shows himself.”</p><p>Shoulders slumping, Jensen rested against the counters as he held up his hands in defeat. “I’m sorry. Things have been busy at the center, especially now that Wyatt brought John Walters to the table. We need his endorsement. His power. His, ugh, money.” He crossed his arms across his chest, displeased with the reality that a non-profit couldn’t survive without money. He never wanted to tell an omega they couldn’t afford to take care of them, but sometimes it did happen. His paychecks from Matthew’s couldn’t even scratch the surface for how much it cost to run the center.</p><p>The smell of ham wafted under his nose as Josh checked inside the oven. “We understand, Jensen. We really do. I know how expensive it is to run the Center and how much time and energy it takes for things to work out. You run yourself ragged to make sure you take care of everything. You do know your family is proud of you, right?”</p><p>“Sometimes.” Jensen admitted.</p><p>“Dad is proud of you. You made a lot of promises and you kept each and every one. He just worries. You’re twenty-two and… you’re still crashing on Chris’ couch. When was the last time you could treat yourself?”</p><p>Jensen rolled his tongue over the roof of his mouth. “I don’t need…”</p><p>“When was the last time you spent the night with someone – anyone? You know we wouldn’t judge.”</p><p>Smugly, Jensen tilted his head back. “Grant Fisher.”</p><p>“Ugh, Jensen…” Josh shook his head. “You dated Grant, if you even call chaste hand holding during a school function dating, in the sixth grade. He’s been married since the time Tony was born. Has four kids, last I heard.”</p><p>“I should check in-”</p><p>“No, no work, Jensen. Unless you’re looking to reconnect with a childhood friend, leave Grant alone. You’re lucky Morgan didn’t put a restraining order on you. Do you know how many times he called the office to have me muzzle you?”</p><p>“Jared seems happy.”</p><p>“Jared has nowhere to go but forward. He’s doing his best with what he has.” Josh tapped his chin thoughtfully.</p><p>“No.” Jensen cut him off immediately. “I’m not interested. Don’t bother. He’s mourning.”</p><p>Turning from his dessert prep, the omega whined, “I’m not saying now. Maybe in the future. You have really been sniffing around him a lot this last year and at first I was worried but now… it’s kind of cute. It’s like watching eleven-year-old you try to figure out how to ask Grant to the homecoming dance.”</p><p>“Ugh, no, no. He’s…no. He’s a client. One who is still very much in love with his late husband. No. No.” </p><p>“I’m not saying go to his apartment and ask him out right now!”</p><p>“I’m not going to ask him out ever!”</p><p>“Jensen!”</p><p>They were silenced by the doorbell. </p><p>Josh jumped, looking at the clock before making a worried sound as he tugged at the tied strings of his apron. “He’s here. How’s my hair? Should I put on some makeup? Jensen, look at me.”</p><p>“Who is here?” Jensen whispered.</p><p>From the other side of the house he heard Tony squeal loudly, “Alpha Richie!”</p><p>“Who is he?” Jensen tried again, trying to keep the anger from his voice. He didn’t want to upset Josh, but all he could feel was rage that another alpha had come into his home to steal his older brother. Another alpha that would whisk Josh away to some glorified life and keep him from his family.</p><p>Someone that would beat him down and break the wonderful omega the Ackles had spent years rebuilding. </p><p>“His name is Richard Speight.” Josh whispered. “I need to go invite him in. Excuse me.”</p><p>As his brother left through the dining room and into the front foyer, Jensen moved in the other direction to intercept his parents just as they were leaving the office. “Did you know?” He asked.</p><p>“Not now, Jensen.” Alan took his wife’s hand and led her into the front room where a brunette alpha stood nervously with little Tony on his hip. Next to his elbow was Josh with the brightest of smiles as their fingers laced and they spoke softly toward each other. Even Mackenzie, interested in the show about to happen, had positioned herself at the door to quietly observe. “Richard! You didn’t bring little Jessica today?”</p><p>“She… she is with her grandparents and mother.” Richard shifted nervously. “She wanted to come but we had this visit planned…”</p><p>“I understand.” Josh grinned. “And you, little monkey – go clean the kitchen table. Dinner is almost done.” He removed Tony from his perch, nudging him toward Mackenzie. “Do you mind helping, Mac?”</p><p>The girl groaned but turned to follow her nephew.</p><p>Jensen felt like an outsider in his own family, watching as his mother came and gave the strange alpha a welcoming hug and kiss. Josh only preened more as the family talked and whispered amongst themselves until Jensen settled on going back into the kitchen to get dinner plated. </p><p>His mother followed him in. “I need you to be on your best behavior. Richard’s a good boy and has been wonderful with both Josh and Tony.”</p><p>“When did he just start showing up for family dinners?” Jensen stabbed the ham to transfer it onto a serving platter.</p><p>His mother focused on blending the potatoes into a mash. “A few months ago? Tony was becoming so antsy about the coolest alpha in the world and Josh felt it was time to introduce him to us. I need you to relax and be pleasant. Josh really loves him.”</p><p>“He loved Jason too and that snake had us all fooled.”</p><p>“Regardless, all we can do is stand back and let Josh take control of his own love life. He wouldn’t have introduced Tony to someone he regarded as a threat. Your father and I have never felt a need to worry. They’re sweet together and if you just let them be…”</p><p>“I’m not going to just sit back and…”</p><p>“Jensen Ross Ackles, you will not get involved in your brother’s life. He is a grown man and if he wants to start dating, we are going to support him. That boy needs more than just his family and Tony needs a father.” Donna tossed the beaters into the sink. “Now you will go get the good china and set the table. I will not hear a word out of you this evening.”</p><p>Jensen snorted, storming out to do as instructed. The table was clear except for Mackenzie sitting in her traditional spot near Alan’s chair. “I heard they spent Josh’s last heat together.”</p><p>No one could prove Jensen pushed his sister out of her chair with the sheer force of his hip. </p><p>As Donna, and later Josh, brought food to the table, Tony sat himself in Richard’s lap with his half-colored worksheet held out proudly as he read the three lines on top of the sheet like a pro. Both Alan and Richard clapped and praised his reading ability before Alan gave the instruction to put the page away so they could have dinner as a family. There was a shuffle along the seats as each family member (and guest, Jensen glared) took a seat.</p><p>Mackenzie glared across the table from her new seat near their mother in what was deemed the ‘omega seats’ by her. It allowed Josh to sit next to his date, his son sitting across from them looking like he’d won the lottery getting to sit near not only Richard, but his uncle Jensen.</p><p>As food was passed around and plates were filled, light chatter filled the tense atmosphere. It was Jensen that finally broached the subject he alone didn’t know. “How’d you meet?”</p><p>Richard smiled, closing his hand over Josh’s. “I got called in last April about a clogged toilet.”</p><p>“You remember, back when we changed lawyers? Well, apparently Tony spilt some expensive paint on mom’s monogramed hand towels, so he tried to flush the evidence and clogged the toilet. Well, Richard was the plumber that came out.”</p><p>Jensen liberally poured gravy over everything on his plate. “So, it was a romance over our sewage?”</p><p>“You could say that!” Richard laughed jovially. “He was so embarrassed that a child would do something like that, but I promised you it wasn’t the worst thing I’ve had to fish out of a plumbing pipe.”</p><p>“We started talking about children. Richard has a little girl.”</p><p>Jensen tore his roll apart and bathed it in the gravy. He took a bite before asking, “Where’s the girl’s mother?”</p><p>Richard frowned. “Well…”</p><p>Josh pet his hand. “Jensen’s just nosy. You don’t have to tell him anything.”</p><p>The man shook his head. “No, it’s best to be open. You know.” He squeezed Josh’s hand. “Jessica’s mom isn’t always available. We, well, you know how teens are with first loves. We thought we were forever. She was wild and fun. Turns out she was too wild and fun and even after Jessica she just couldn’t settle. She’s loving when she’s on her medication, the perfect mother, but after three months she always decides that she’s cured and doesn’t need to help. She becomes fun mom again and eventually fun mom gets put into a group home until she’s medicated again to avoid jailtime. I want her to be part of Jessica’s life so whenever she’s on her medication and clean, Jessica spends the time with mom being supervised by her grandparents.”</p><p>“Oh.” The other alpha whispered, looking down at his food.</p><p>“Josh is very good with her and I’m glad that a positive omega figure is in Jessica’s life now.”</p><p>Jensen nodded. “Yea…Josh is,” he looked at his brother, “Josh is the best.”</p><p>The alpha-omega couple leaned in together in a comforting hug with soft whispers that no one else in the family was privileged to be part of. Across from them, Tony jumped ecstatically in his booster seat as he watched.</p><p>“Can I tell ‘em now?” He begged.</p><p>Both adults made eye contact before nodding. “Go ahead, Tony.” Richard grinned, lacing his fingers with Josh. “Tell them the good news.”</p><p>“Mister Richie’s gonna be my daddy!” Tony screamed. Stray potatoes from his hand were thrown, smashing into Jensen’s face as the alpha sat shellshocked. </p><p>“We’re getting married.” Josh elaborated. “Richard asked me to marry him and I said yes.”</p><p>Jensen pushed himself from the table and walked away. He didn’t listen to his father’s shout as he got in the car and let the engine drown the voices that followed him as he floored it in reverse. </p><p>Chris’ apartment was quiet when he entered it, storming past the surprised squeak of the couple that had been necking on the sofa as he tore open the refrigerator to get a beer.</p><p>“He knows.” Steve pushed himself away from his boyfriend, adjusting his trousers to cover up any sign of arousal that might exist. Chris groaned next to him, dropping his head into the junction of the other alpha’s shoulder. </p><p>“Did everyone know but me?” Jensen slammed the bottle onto the counter. He flinched when the bottom broke and beer splashed across the surface. “Shit, sorry, sorry!” He grabbed towels quickly to stop the pool of liquid from making it to Steve’s computer as the man stormed across the small apartment to push him away and clean the mess himself before it became an even bigger mess.</p><p>From the couch, Chris ran his fingers through his thick hair. “Everyone knew you’d act like this.”</p><p>“So, what, I was supposed to just get the invite to the wedding and be happy?” Growled Jensen as he used a wet rag to clean the counter after Steve tossed the towel into the wash basket. </p><p>“Well we figured your need to make Josh happy would override anything else. Why is it a problem that he’s getting married? Richard’s a nice guy.”</p><p>“You knew him too?”</p><p> Chris shrugged. “They came by the restaurant a time or two and I hooked them up with a couple free samples.”</p><p>Already booting up his computer to make sure there was no damage – even though no fluid had reached the computer – Steve shrugged his broad shoulders. “Jensen, you become ravenous when an omega tries to move on. If you had it your way no one would have a relationship and the human race would die out.”</p><p>“I’ve never said that.”</p><p>“You’re the only one that hasn’t moved on from Jason.”</p><p>Entering the kitchen, Chris opened the refrigerator to pull out another beer. “Josh has been ready to move on for some time. I know it sucks, but you gotta let him loose or he’ll start to see you like those alphas.”</p><p>“I’m not…”</p><p>“Prove it. Let Josh move on. Maybe Richard is a dick. Maybe he’s not. The only thing we can do is stand back and let Josh test the waters. Besides, how long did he know Jason? Like three months? He’s been dating Richard for a year at least. And,” Chris swung an arm over Jensen’s shoulders, “If it makes you feel better, he talked with Steve and me before introducing Tony to Richard. Wanted to make sure he was doing the right thing. He didn’t leave Tony alone with Richard until two months ago.”</p><p>“Ugh, he was a nervous mess at the center. I couldn’t teach my classes without him interjecting to ask if he made the right decision. I think he called the skating rink twelve times to make sure nothing bad had happened.”</p><p>“You didn’t help, Steve.”</p><p>“Man had a right to know the dangers of a skating rink.”</p><p>“Just because you suck on skates doesn’t mean everyone else does.”</p><p>The two glared at each other playfully before Steve folded by focusing on his computer, pulling up his e-mails. Chris groaned before dropping his head into Jensen’s shoulder, arms wrapping around his friend’s middle.</p><p>“I was going to get laid. You were supposed to be gone until this evening.”</p><p>“Get off, I can feel your dick on my thigh.” Jensen nudged Chris away to take a seat on the vacated couch. </p><p>After a few pulls from his bottle, Chris followed and flopped next to Jensen. “Josh will be all right. The thing he wants the most right now is your support in all this.”</p><p>“He’s going to get hurt again and I don’t think I can watch him be pieced back together. Not again.”</p><p>Chris kept quiet for a while, the soft clicking of the keyboard the only thing filling the room. “Maybe,” he finally said, “You should take your own advice.”</p><p>“And what’s that?” Jensen groaned, stealing the beer from his friend to take a swig.</p><p>“You got a whole team of help for the omegas, but maybe you need some help as well. You tackle everyone’s problems and keep piling them on top of your own. Sheppard keeps offering to talk with you after every hard case and you always push him away and come home to drink my beer and ruin my sex life. Well, go and talk to him about this. For Josh.”</p><p>Jensen groaned, draining the last of the beer. “Don’t do that.”</p><p>“Think of all the omegas you can’t help since you can’t help yourself.”</p><p>Dropping his head back, the alpha found himself grinding his teeth before finally relenting.</p><p>“Good. Now get out, I might still get Steve in the mood.”</p><p>From the computer, said man murmured, “Boat’s sailed. Brin got back to me on those coding modifications.”</p><p>Chris groaned, dropping into his friend’s side again with a whine about it being unfair that Jensen cockblocked him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen made it a habit to tell others there was no shame in seeking guidance. For some he strongly suggested talking to their clergy, for others it was Mark Sheppard. While he has talked to the man on numerous occasions, he’s not in the habit of visiting his temporary office in the clinic, especially since there are so many omegas who could use the valuable time with the psychologist.</p>
<p>His joke about seeing if another omega can sit in to avoid a lawsuit falls flat as the <i>licensed</i> omega therapist doesn’t even crack a smile. “The day I need to fear for my virtue from Jensen Ackles is the day I trade my license for baseball cards.” The man crossed his ankles and made himself comfortable on a plush seat. Across from him is its twin settee that is usually pushed into a corner unless needed.</p>
<p>“No couch?”</p>
<p>“We’ll work our way up to that once I’ve decided if you’re a top or a bottom.”</p>
<p>“Kinky.” Jensen plopped on the seat and grinned.</p>
<p>“I go for all the lengthy alpha bean poles.” Mark raises a brow. “Not that I’m complaining, but I’ve been asking you to come in since I started volunteering here last year. Each time you tell me you’re fine and you don’t need a shrink. What changed?”</p>
<p>“I just need you to tell Chris that I was here, and you’ll never have to see me again.”</p>
<p>Mark’s brow remained arch. “And why should I do that?”</p>
<p>“Because I really don’t need to be here.”</p>
<p>“Well then, problem solved. Get out.” Mark grabbed his book off the desk. “And if you can flip my sign on your way out, that’d be helpful.” He seemed content to flip open a page at random in the thick tome and begin to read as if no one else was with him. Jensen frowned. “What?” Groused the man after a few minutes of being watched. “If you want me to loan this book, you’ll have to wait until I’m done. Should be done just after Josh’s wedding at the end of June.”</p>
<p>Jensen twitched. “I should have known you’d be aware.”</p>
<p>Mark shrugged his shoulders. “A rat doesn’t shit here without me knowing. People gossip. But really, Josh came to me about it and we discussed his relationships at length before he made this commitment. I’m proud of him.”</p>
<p>“Everyone seems proud of him.”</p>
<p>“Except you.”</p>
<p>“Apparently.”</p>
<p>The two fell quiet. No longer interested in his book (if he’d ever really been interested), Mark closed it with a snap and stretched his legs out across the space between him and Jensen. “It’s hard to be the alpha sibling. You’re not the oldest, but the way people treat omegas in America, it might as well make you the oldest.” </p>
<p>“I never did ask if you have any siblings.” The window in the room looked outside to a concrete industrial park. It was kind of depressing, Jensen realized.</p>
<p>Mark frowned. “I do not. Part of the reason I think I was allowed to get so far in my education as an omega. My father put a lot of attention in my education and supported every interest I ever showed. Less happy when I decided to move to the ass-end of the United States, but he’s settled with the fact that I’m happy with my practice here.” He folded his hands in his lap and followed Jensen’s gaze outside the window. “I can’t say I will ever understand how difficult it is to be in your shoes. I’ve seen pictures of Josh in his teens. He was wild eyed and ready.”</p>
<p>“He wanted to go to college in Europe. They have some omega-friendly universities. Short of that he was going to go backpacking and just take a year to learn about himself.”</p>
<p>“Sounds fun.”</p>
<p>“Josh would have loved it.” Jensen agreed. “He was always into all that: travel, geography, history. To be honest, of the two of us I think God fucked up when he made me an alpha. Josh totally would have nailed it.”</p>
<p>A nod followed. “He would have made a great alpha. That’s not to say you’re not a great one. You’ve come along in your own way.”</p>
<p>“Have I?” Jensen leaned forward. “I feel like I’ve been nothing more than a fuck up. All this.” He held his hand up to gesture the building and everything in it. “Eventually someone else would have done it. Since I started three more have sprouted up in Dallas, none are affiliated with the Alpha-Omega Relations Program.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever heard ‘imitation is the sincerest form of flattery’? Perhaps without this,” Mark made the same gesture, “Those others would not have existed.”</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>“And this would be nothing without you. And you,” Mark took a second, “Would be nothing without Josh.”</p>
<p>Jensen leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his belly to protect himself from an invisible enemy. “I’ve only ever wanted Josh to be happy, but I don’t see how he can be happy with an alpha.” He ran his fingers through his hair, scratching angrily at his scalp. “I used to think there was something wrong with me, that maybe some sick part of me wanted my brother for myself.”</p>
<p>The therapist didn’t even flinch at the thought. It was comforting to not feel any judgement.</p>
<p>“I took a long hard look at how I look at Josh and I know for a fact there’s nothing sexual about it. It’s my brother. I want him to have everything I have.”</p>
<p>“And why should he have a relationship when you can’t?”</p>
<p>Jensen did flinch.</p>
<p>“I know I haven’t known you for long. Probably for the best, really, but I do know that there has never been any one person important to you. You spread yourself thin for your family. You spread yourself thin for your center. You spread yourself thin for the omegas. Where is time for yourself, Jensen? When are <i>you</i> happy?”</p>
<p>The alpha looked away.</p>
<p>“It makes it harder to believe that maybe, just maybe, Josh could find happiness with someone else. You used to be so happy with Josh and then something happened.”</p>
<p>“Jason.”</p>
<p>Mark nodded. “And you found it difficult to be happy. Josh is ready to move on from Jason. But you, Jensen, you’ve filled your life with Jason. Everything you do is because of Jason.”</p>
<p>His throat constricted, choking him. </p>
<p>“Until you’re ready to move on, you can’t find happiness and it bothers you that someone else that Jason hurt could.”</p>
<p>“This is bullshit.” Jensen pushed himself from the seat. “I’m happy, Mark. I’ve got friends and family and a whole community. I’m fucking ecstatic.” He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.</p>
<p>Only to nearly jump from his skin when he turned to face Jared. </p>
<p>In the twenty-four hours since he’d last seen the teen, the boy was looking strained around the edges and ready to fall apart at any moment. He bore with him a clothes basket filled with folded linens of various sizes and colors. </p>
<p>The teen glanced nervously from the councilor’s office to Jensen. Stomach like lead, Jensen almost pushed past the young omega to hide in his office. “I went by the office, but Josh wasn’t in.” The omega dropped his gaze to his feet. “I don’t want to bother you…”</p>
<p>“Bother me, please.” </p>
<p>Jensen led him through the main lobby once more and toward the hall leading to his office. He left both the main door and Josh’s office door wide open so that anyone walking by the space could look in and see he was behaving himself. Jared’s eyes wandered the room and Jensen was left realizing he’d never been in the presence of the omega in his office.</p>
<p>Since the passing of his alpha, the teen had come to the center on several occasions. Usually he’d meet with Mark on the weekend and during the remaining week when his parents weren’t in the area, would come in for lunch to sit with the others to socialize quietly as he adjusted to the newness of being a widow in the area. Even yesterday as he monitored Jared’s search for an apartment, he hadn’t really had a chance to sit with the boy and make sure he was all right.</p>
<p>“How is the move going?” He finally settled on as he watched the omega place the full basket on the couch he often napped on when his stays at the center were late.</p>
<p>“A bit too real.” Jared shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve cleaned the house so often I thought I knew everything in every crevice but now I’m finding things I don’t even know why Jeff ever bought. I only cycled between two sets of sheets, so I don’t know why he had a full linen closet of them.” With a pointed gesture behind him toward the basket, he elaborated, “A few days ago when I spoke to Josh, he mentioned you all do housewarming baskets for omegas that are restarting their life and the items are from donations. I made sure they were well cared for and there’s no blemishes. I don’t even think some of them were ever used, to be perfectly honest. I thought I could donate some things I don’t have the space for.” </p>
<p>“We always take donations, thank you.” Jensen’s smile was more real than anything he tried to pass off that day. “Are you sure you want to bring them here though? I know you’re very active in your church and the priest could assist…”</p>
<p>“No, no.” Auburn tresses danced as the boy shook his head. “I’d rather they go here to another omega that needs them. I’ve got more – pots, pans, cookware. A lot I’ve never used. Eric came in today to empty out the office since there were client files in there, but I have desks and chairs in there if you all want them. If not, we can donate them elsewhere.”</p>
<p>Jensen began moving files from his desk, rearranging the space to appear less chaotic. “Whatever you want to bring over, Jared. We will find a good home for them. But how are you faring? I know this is a lot.”</p>
<p>“I’m not really thinking about it?” Jared tried. “I mean if I stop then I start to cry and start to second guess everything. Mom says just keep moving forward, but it’s really hard. I haven’t washed the bedding in our room since he passed. It should be disgusting, but I don’t want to lose his smell.”</p>
<p>“And that’s a perfectly normal response. You’re trying to hold on to anything that is Jeff.”</p>
<p>“Momma’s probably washing my bedding while I’m here.” Jared admitted. “For the best.”</p>
<p>He sounded so defeated, sitting hunched in the seat across from Jensen. “You didn’t really say much yesterday about the apartment. I know it’s not Jeff’s house, but it’s one of the best things we can offer. I could find another leasing company if you’d prefer. I just… I prefer Jim because he’s an omega and understands what you need to feel safe better than the other landlords I’ve worked with.”</p>
<p>A small smile slipped on the teen’s face. “No, it’s perfect. It’s just big enough for me and baby and I met with some of the neighbors yesterday when we were moving a couple of things into the apartment. They all seem really nice. I’m just… it’s all so much. I still need to find a job and turn in my first three pay stubs to remain in the program. Dad’s right, I don’t want to use the accounts set up for me. The baby is going to need to be taken care of and if it’s an alpha he or she will need schooling and if it’s an omega I want to make sure he or she is educated like I was. Dad had to pay to get my sister and me on the Alpha-Omega Relations Program and it’s only become even more expensive.”</p>
<p>“Or you could save the money so your omega child could go to school.”</p>
<p>Jared cocked his head to the side. “I guess? I mean, I can teach them how to be a good housewife, but I suppose momma did have help from the academy in my learning and it did have tuition expenses.”</p>
<p>“No, I mean…” Jensen shook his head. “Never mind, we’re getting ahead of everything. Focus on having the baby first and then you can make plans for who the kid will be in eighteen years. If you can find time to come out in the next week or two, we can look at some job opportunities best suited to your abilities. It’s easier to work if you enjoy it somewhat.”</p>
<p>Jared nodded. “That’d be very helpful, thank you, Al-Jensen. Thank you, Jensen.”</p>
<p>The alpha’s face lit up. “You’re very welcome!”</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something?” Jared finally asked after some time, his shoes brushing the rug under Jensen’s desk.</p>
<p>“Shoot.”</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” The boy asked. “I mean,” he continued when Jensen paused, “You sounded so mad at Dr. Sheppard. Did he say something mean? If he did, I apologize for him. Sometimes us omegas get a little emotional and it can’t possibly be easy being a psychologist. Especially an omega psychologist.”</p>
<p>Jensen scratched absently at a freckle on his wrist. “His being an omega has no impact on him doing his job. When I first started this endeavor, he was recommended to me kind of as a joke because he was an omega, but his credentials are better than every alpha I spoke to. He usually works with children and omegas for the state, so it was an honor that he was willing to take this gig since it sometimes conflicts with his other work.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>“Don’t be. It’s going to take some time for you to learn that there are different kinds of omegas. Maybe one day you’ll find yourself like Mark – finding work you enjoy outside the home. You’ve got a lot to explore the world. It’s more than just omega homemakers and alpha breadwinners.”</p>
<p>Jared tucked his hands on his knees, bringing his shoulders forward. “I was happy as an omega homemaker.”</p>
<p>“All the time?”</p>
<p>“The baby would have made it more bearable.” Jared’s knuckles turned white as he dug his fingers into his knees. “This is what I was made for, Jensen. It was God’s plan when he made Omega Eve as a helpmate to Alpha Adam. She would take care of him and he would provide. Eventually Dr. Sheppard will agree, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>The hardest part of his program was encountering omegas who didn’t see the problem with the current system. It made no sense to Jensen that an omega would choose to be stagnant in life, serving a husband, then their children. It was hardly a life for anyone. </p>
<p>“You didn’t answer my question, Jensen: are you okay? Did something happen? You slammed the doctor’s door when you were leaving.”</p>
<p>Silence fell between the two as Jensen replayed his less than graceful escape from the psychologist. He groaned as he tipped his head back, remembering very quickly that it had been Jared to see him leave the office rather suddenly on his search for Josh. Josh who was avoiding the office after announcing his plans to marry. In June. “It’s not important.” He finally settled on.</p>
<p>“It must be to make you so angry. I don’t think I’ve seen you angry before.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, I’m angry a lot. I try not to show it here, so I do apologize you saw me behaving like that. It was unprofessional of me to let anyone at the center see me behaving like some Neanderthal.” Jensen scowled. He really did try to keep his door shut when he had his meltdowns. Seeing an alpha upset usually put the clients on edge and was detrimental for the mission. </p>
<p>Leaning in, Jared’s golden eyes connected Jensen’s avoidant gaze. “What has you upset, Alpha?” The teen tried again in a small voice that reminded Jensen of his own mother when he was a child. Back when he could be upset by being denied the smallest of things. Even more so when he entered the phase of learning what it meant to be an alpha back in his grade school days, back when he’d walked around as if carrying the world’s biggest knot.</p>
<p>Reflecting, he’d realized how much of a prat he’d been for those few short weeks before empathy kicked in that everything he could have because he had a knot was denied to his brother because of his lack of one. </p>
<p>With another groan, Jensen tucked his arms over his chest feeling like a petulant child. “Josh is getting remarried.”</p>
<p>For the first time he didn’t hear the congratulations or cheer from another about that information. “I’m guessing this isn’t good news then?” Jared whispered, shifting nervously in his seat as he read the room.</p>
<p>“Apparently it’s great news.” Jensen scoffed. “Because everyone else forgets how terrible his last marriage ended except me.” But no, apparently he was at fault for not moving on. For seeing the reality of the situation. He didn’t know Richard just like he hadn’t known Jason. Richard could be playing them all for fools again.</p>
<p>“Hm.” Jared sat back down, tenting his fingers under his chin. He had a better look of a therapist than Mark did, Jensen noted absently. “Have you meet his alpha?” The teen finally settled on asking.</p>
<p>Jensen looked away, at his diploma proudly hanging on the wall. He always meant to go back into grad school but there hardly ever seemed time these days. “Last night.”</p>
<p>His stomach rolled as he remembered the two sitting in each other’s personal space, whispering against each other’s ears and needing reminders to talk to those around them. He could see Josh’s fingers lacing with the alpha’s. Faintly he could hear the pride in Tony’s voice: Uncle Richie was going to be his daddy. Apparently, Richard had moved in while he was busy, and no one seemed to care that Josh could be hurt.</p>
<p>“Was there something to be concerned about with him? Was he rude to your parents? Or… he’s not mean to your nephew, is he? Sometimes alphas don’t like babies from other alphas.”</p>
<p>“No, no,” Jensen scowled, “He’s been nothing but nice to everyone. Tony <i>loves</i> him. My parents love him. Josh…”</p>
<p>“Loves him?” Jared supplied, needlessly.</p>
<p>“It’s sickening. They were practically feeding each other at dinner.”</p>
<p>Hazel eyes became crescents as the omega tried to stifle a laugh. “It sounds like they’re in love. Did he do that with his last husband?”</p>
<p>Jensen tried to recall the few times he ever saw Jason with Josh. The first time they had met – the only time really before the sudden wedding – Jason had come over in the evening. He’d been dressed in his best suit; one he would wear during public speeches for the mayor including his American flag pin on his breast pocket. It had all been rather formal as he requested Josh’s hand in marriage. </p>
<p>He also recalled Josh being surprised with the whole thing. The omega had said yes, of course. Had even flung himself into Jason’s arms after the agreement was already settled between Jason and Alan over the marriage. Jason had been like a piece of cardboard, stoically wrapping his arms around the emotional omega as he made their plans for marriage in the upcoming weeks already deciding that they’d be having the wedding in Austin. </p>
<p>It had been rather sudden and planned and, to be frank, seemed all in the benefit toward Jason. Josh had only been a missing piece that was expected to fit in the place designed for him.</p>
<p>“Jason was too formal to let Josh hold his hand in public.”</p>
<p>Jared frowned. “I couldn’t imagine. Dad holds momma’s hand everywhere and Jeff let me cling to his elbow.” He curled his fingers over his own elbow at the thought. “Jason sounds like Sophia. She holds Chad only when she needs something from someone. Usually when we go to their place she and Chad don’t even sit in the same room. The last time I saw them together-together was for a party Sophia invited us to because she wanted Jeff to donate to some cause. Chad had been at her side the whole evening trying not to look miserable.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s exactly how they were.” Jensen agreed. “I mean, from what I was allowed to see. Once they got married, Jason moved Josh to Austin and we never really saw them unless something happened. Like after Tony’s birth, Josh came to stay with us. He never said why but Jason eventually came back and sweet talked him in returning to Austin. The next time we saw Josh was when… well, something happened, and Josh wanted out of the marriage.”</p>
<p>The omega was quiet, still tapping his elbow as he stared off over Jensen’s shoulder toward the window that looked out at the parking lot. “Do you think the new alpha would do all this? Take Josh from Dallas?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Jensen admitted.</p>
<p>“Do you think Josh’s or the alpha’s feelings are fake?</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to think.”</p>
<p>Jared frowned. “I think… I think you want what’s best for your brother.” He finally settled on. “And you’re angry because you don’t know this alpha. Not as well as you think you should.” There was a quiver in his voice as he spoke, his gaze still focused on the spot behind Jensen. “And I think that every time you see him, you’re going to look to see if he’s like Josh’s last alpha. You’re going to look for every sign that you were right and that he’s no good.”</p>
<p>Jensen lowered his gaze.</p>
<p>“Maybe I’m overstepping, but I think you have a low opinion about alphas.”</p>
<p>That made Jensen jerk forward. He realized immediately that the omega was no longer looking over him, but at him. Hazel eyes scrutinized him, considering each aspect about his form. “What?” He whispered.</p>
<p>“Do you know a lot of alphas outside the center? Like, alphas you haven’t helped the omegas leave.”</p>
<p>Jensen was ready to fight back but found himself pausing as he reflected on his friends. Non-work friends. Chris and Steve. He never really saw them as their secondary genders. Chris projected alpha only when it benefitted him. Steve was always fumbling between two genders, one he desired to be and the other society projected on him. </p>
<p>“I don’t know you that well though, but I know Josh does.” Jared continued. “I know that a sister always knows his or her alpha brother is looking out for them. Josh knows <i>you’re</i> looking out for him in your own, over-bearing way. He knows you will always see bad alphas everywhere.”</p>
<p>Somewhere in Josh’s office an analog clock ticked away noisily. </p>
<p>“But deep down, he also knows your over-bearing ways means you care. That you worry so much.” The teen added. “I hope they had time to get to know each other before agreeing to marry and I hope that the family supports them no matter what happens. I hope that you will be there for Josh because I think the only opinion that matters to him is yours.” Finally, Jared stood up. “I might not know Josh well, but I think he’d be miserable if he looked up at his wedding and didn’t see his brother supporting him. Anyway, dad’s been outside waiting for me so I should be getting back. Give Josh a big hug from me.”</p>
<p>And he was gone. Jensen watched as the omega disappeared from his office, stopping only long enough to sign out of the center while exchanging pleasant words with the omega at the front desk before exiting the building. </p>
<p>He tried to busy himself with work, getting through half of his caseload before opting to call it a day around two. Before leaving he made his rounds through the center, checking that the classes were at least two alphas (or an alpha and omega instructor or worker) deep in leadership before scurrying past Mark in the hall on his way out the front door, leaving his usual message with the front desk to contact him if an emergency occurred.</p>
<p>The Ackles residence was again quiet when he arrived. Above the shoe rack, a dry erase board listed out where everyone would be as well as dinner plans for the evening and he found Josh had erased his plans to visit the center for the day. Having not seen the man out front waiting with the other omegas in the neighborhood for the school buses to begin drop off, Jensen made his way further into the house and into his father’s office.</p>
<p>Even when working from home Josh always made the effort. Dressed in pressed slacks and a button up blouse, the omega had the cordless tucked between his ear and shoulder as he pecked at the computer his father had purchased the year before because it was ‘the popular thing’.</p>
<p>Vaguely Jensen remembered Steve spending hours at the Ackles home getting them set up on the internet. He’d made sure they had a good, top-of-the-line system with the most appropriate DSL hookups. </p>
<p>“Yes, thank you. We will fax that within the next one to two business days. Have a blessed day, Alpha Graham.” Josh disconnected the phone and sighed out, “Dick.” </p>
<p>“What would dad say to that language?”</p>
<p>Josh jumped, looking up from his e-mail program. “Jensen.” He turned to get out of the leather chair but was stopped as Jensen held his hand up. Both settled into respective chairs, Josh behind the desk and Jensen in the cushioned seat across from him. “I called in to let the front desk know I wasn’t coming in today.”</p>
<p>“Yeah they let me know on my way in.” Jensen leaned his elbows on the desk, watching his brother curiously. “I don’t blame you for not coming in. How I acted last night it… it wasn’t right. I’m glad,” his stomach turned with acid, “That you found someone.”</p>
<p>“No, you’re not.” Josh sighed. “You’re scared that I’m making another stupid mistake and being led by my biology.”</p>
<p>Neither could look at each other. Jensen found solace in a stain in the corner of his dad’s office and wondered if it was coffee or melted chocolate. “I am scared, but it’s my own fault for not knowing who Richard is. You’ve… you’ve been constantly asking me to come over. If I hadn’t ignored your invites for so long, I probably would know who he is and how he intends to take care of you.”</p>
<p>Josh folded his arms. “That’s some pretty traditionalist values you’re promoting. What if I intend to take care of him?”</p>
<p>“I’ve seen your paycheck.”</p>
<p>“More than yours.” The omega rubbed his hand over his temple. “I don’t want to fight about this with you, Jensen. I know I could be making a big mistake but if I never try, then…” He faded off. “He asked Tony first if he could marry me, y’know? I don’t know if he was dating me or my son. Once I opened that door, he made sure Tony got the same number of dates I did. Took him to the park, movies, even took him to work once.” </p>
<p>His eyes glazed over as he stared at the ceiling, at a speck of dirt on the ceiling tiles. “I thought it was sweet that Jason asked dad for my hand in marriage. It was… it was like a prince asking the king for the princess’ hand in marriage. Like every fairy tale we ever heard growing up and it seemed so perfect. It was weird because really, dad’s opinion never mattered to me as much as yours did. I realized that if he really knew me, he would have asked <i>you</i> instead of dad. Maybe we would have made it if he made the effort to know me instead of deciding that the only information he needed was that I was an omega. Ask dad, get married, have kids. Be seen, not heard. Project the family man so he could run for governor, then senate, and eventually president. Be a hostess.”</p>
<p>Josh dropped his head back. “I wanted so badly to be what he wanted.” He took a shallow breath. Jensen didn’t say anything. “Richard learned that the most important alpha in my life right now is Tony. Took him out for ice cream after little league practice and asked him if it’d be all right if he asked me to marry him. Explained what it would mean. Asked his daughter next. Then, all three of them took me out for pizza. I-It was a stupid pizza,” Josh’s voice cracked, “They special ordered it and had the pepperoni spell out ‘Marry Me’. There wasn’t the grandeur Jason had given me at that upper-class restaurant with the live orchestra and expensive wine. There wasn’t some parade. It was just my son, his daughter, Richard, and a stupid kid dressed in a pirate costume at a cheap pizzeria buffet holding a pepperoni pizza.”</p>
<p>“Sounds romantic.” Jensen admitted. “Sounds more like you.”</p>
<p>Nodding, the omega took a shallow breath to calm himself. “I couldn’t live with myself if the… the second most important alpha in my life couldn’t bless this marriage.”</p>
<p>Second most… “Shouldn’t that be Richard?”</p>
<p>“Maybe…eventually. He knows that my family is important to me. My rights. My son. He promised me to never stand in the way of those things that make me happy.”</p>
<p>On his left ring finger, along the nail pointing toward his thumb, was an indent from where he pressed his pen when he wrote. He’d never noticed before. Jensen flexed his hands in his lap. “I don’t want the power to control your happiness.” He checked for symmetry on his right hand and found it lacking. “You should be able to find your own happiness.”</p>
<p>“Please Jensen, give me your blessing.” </p>
<p>“You’d call me if things go wrong? You won’t just stand back and say you deserved it or something like that? You <i>promise</i> that everything will be fine?”</p>
<p>Josh’s shoulders slumped. “I can’t promise you any of that.”</p>
<p>Every document he ever wrote was marked by that dent on his left ring finger. The pressure he had each time he had to step in and save another omega. Each form he signed he would look up at Josh and see the smile that had almost been destroyed by one man.</p>
<p>Mark’s voice whispered against his ear, “Josh is ready to move on from Jason. But you, Jensen, you’ve filled your life with Jason.” </p>
<p>“The end of June isn’t that far away. Are you sure you’re not rushing it?”</p>
<p>Cheeks pink, Josh looked away. “My heat is in July.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to time your marriage with your heat,” Jensen inquired, “Or does Richard?”</p>
<p>“Richard wants to wait until next year. Give us time to plan, but… I don’t want anything big. Justice of the Peace, at the center, with friends and family, and a barbecue outside. A nice Texan wedding. I don’t want to have the same lies I did in my first wedding.”</p>
<p>“Where’s your engagement ring?” Jensen inquired, nodding toward his brother’s hand.</p>
<p>“Oh?” Josh wiggled his finger. “I didn’t want one. We went to look at a nice set of rings for the ceremony, nothing huge. Nothing gaudy.”</p>
<p>Jason had bought priceless jewels to lavish his omega. It had never been like Josh to wear much jewelry. </p>
<p>“It’s going to take me some time. Some adjustment.” Jensen finally admitted. “I want you to be happy and you seem to be so.” He reached for his brother’s hand, squeezing it. “You have my blessing, Josh.”</p>
<p>As he held his brother, who cried into his shoulder from pure happiness, Jensen couldn’t help but feel the sourness in his stomach continue to burn and bubble.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="u">Character Presentation Cheat Sheet</span>
</p>
<p><b>Ackles</b><br/>Alan: Alpha<br/>Donna: Omega<br/>Josh: Omega<br/>Jensen: Alpha<br/>Mackenzie: Alpha<br/>Tony Mitchell (OC): Alpha</p>
<p><b>Padalecki</b><br/>Gerald: Alpha<br/>Sherri: Omega<br/>Jeff: Alpha<br/>Jared: Omega<br/>Megan: Omega</p>
<p><b>Others</b><br/>Jeffrey D. Morgan: Alpha<br/>Chad Michael Murray: Omega<br/>Sophia Bush: Alpha<br/>Samantha Smith: Alpha<br/>Danneel Harris: Omega<br/>Genevieve Cortese: Omega<br/>Aldis Hodge: Alpha<br/>Michael Rosenbaum: Alpha<br/>Eric Kripke: Alpha<br/>Richard Speight Jr: Alpha<br/>Jim Beaver: Omega<br/>Christian Kane: Alpha<br/>Steve Carlson: Omega transitioning to Alpha<br/>Mark Sheppard: Omega</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>